


Wish

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi-pairing Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: The play Water Me caught the attention of a real genie, who finds himself endlessly entertained by watching the Mankai Company. Eventually, he decides to grant the wish of one of its members.
Comments: 260
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking I’ll do a chapter for several of the characters, so if you have a particular character you want to see in this scenario, let me know! 
> 
> I currently have tentative plans for Azuma, Hisoka, Sakyo, Juza, Omi, Muku, Yuki, and Ichiro.

“Masumi,” a voice whispered to Masumi in his sleep. “Masumi.”

He groaned and rolled over, shoving his head under his pillow. “It’s not time for school yet, Sakuya, why are you waking me up?” He paused. “And it’s the weekend. We don’t have morning practice today, so go away.” 

The voice sighed. “Open your eyes, Masumi.” 

He did and found himself in a massive space. Marble floor lay underneath his feet and stretched out as for as the eye could see, disappearing into the hazy distance. And in front of him sat a pedestal. With a massive golden cage. With the director inside it. 

“Masumi?” she asked, her eyes wide with panic. 

Masumi frowned. Was this some sort of weird dream? “Why are you in a cage?” he asked, searching for a doorway into the cage. He couldn’t find one. If he was going to dream about the director in a cage, couldn’t he be inside the cage with her? 

Someone cleared their throat. Masumi looked around and realized there was a red-haired man with one earing standing on the other side of the cage. His clothes looked like what Misumi wore for Summer Troupe’s first play with pointed shoes, a feathered turban, and a vest. 

“You can’t have Izumi” Masumi said with a glare, curling his fingers over the bars of the cage. “She’s mine.” 

The red head gave him a deadpan look. “I don’t want her.” Masumi found that hard to believe. Too many guys around the director wanted her. Way too many. “I’m here for you. To grant your wish. I’m a genie, a real genie, and I’ve seen how dedicated you are to your director, how much you adore her.” The man smiled a wicked grin. “So I thought you deserved a reward for that dedication. You may have one wish regarding your dear, sweet director.”

“I want us to be married,” Masumi immediately said. 

“Hold on, Masumi,” Izumi said, putting her hands on her hips and scowling as she stared at the genie. Her scowl lightened for a moment as she said, “Huh. So Yuki was pretty spot on for the genie costume, wasn’t he?” Then she shook her head. “This is ridiculous! You can’t just let Masumi do whatever he wants.” She spun around to face Masumi.

“Masumi, too many stories tell of how dangerous it is to trust beings like genies. Don’t wish for anything okay?”

“But I want to,” he said, staring at her. 

“You shouldn’t,” she warned sternly, shaking a finger at him. “Please listen to me on this. It’s a bad idea. Don’t wish for anything.” She paused. “And please don’t try to take advantage of me.” 

He blinked at her. “But this is a dream. I was in my bed sleeping and then I was here. So it’s just a dream.”

“No, I’m here too!” she cried. “I was in bed and then wound up here. If this is my dream, then I’m telling you you’re not allowed to take advantage of me. And if this is your dream, please don’t take advantage of me even if it’s just a dream.”

“But I want to,” he repeated. 

“And you should,” the genie said, suddenly appearing beside Masumi. “Like I said before, your dedication to the director should be rewarded. It absolutely should be.” He perked up, a sly smiling crossing his face. “And if this is a dream, it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“You shut up!” Izumi said, stabbing a finger toward the genie. “Masumi, did you hear what he said? He said if this is dream, not that it is a dream. And besides, if you do something, then it won’t be real, right?” her voice rose in panic. She wanted to believe that Masumi wouldn’t actually do anything, but a situation like this might just be enough to push him over the edge. She worked to calm her voice. “I’ll be forced into whatever you wish by the genie, so it won’t be real. Whatever happens will be hollow. It won’t mean anything.” 

“You don’t know that,” Masumi argued, a small frown on his face. “You can’t know how you’ll feel until it happens. Maybe you’ll fall in love with me.” The frown turned into a sad expression as he rested his forehead against the bars. “And I want to be with you so badly. More than anything.” 

Izumi’s heart softened just a little. Masumi was a good guy who needed a lot of love to make up for the years he was neglected. 

“I promise to kiss you for real if you don’t wish for anything,” Izumi said in a rush. “Will you agree to that?” 

Masumi blinked at her. “On the lips. It has to be on the lips.”

Izumi pursed her lips. She’d been planning on the forehead or cheek. Of course Masumi make sure that didn’t happen.

“I turned eighteen last month,” he reminded her. “I may still be in high school, but I’m an adult now, so it’s okay.” 

This was probably as good as she was going to get. She sighed. “Fine. It’s a deal.” 

Masumi smiled and Izumi had to admit that she did love his smile. It was something rare and precious that he seldom showed anyone off the stage. 

“Seriously?” the genie said, giving them both a disgusted look. “This is how it ends?” He put his hands on Masumi’s shoulders, to gaze into his eyes. “Are you sure? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do you understand that? Do you understand what I’m offering you?”

“Yes. Something hollow and fake, like the director said. I want my real kiss from her, so can we go home now?” 

The genie groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “You’re so boring! I can’t believe that for all your obsessiveness you gave in so easily. Fine, go home!” He waved his arm, sending his two guests back to their bedrooms. 

~.~

Izumi sat up in bed with a start, clutching a hand over her racing heart. That hadn’t been real, right? It couldn’t have been real because genies weren’t real, and neither were wishes. It was just some sort of weird dream brought on because Summer Troupe was preparing to do reruns of their first play. It was getting a lot of buzz because the script had been adjusted to include Kumon as the genie’s apprentice. People were excited to see a new twist on the Summer Troupe’s beloved play. That was the whole reason behind her dream. End of story. 

She had just about convinced herself to lay back down when there was a knock on her door. She jumped, clutching her heart again. It was the middle of the night. No one ever came to her room in the middle of the night. 

She got out of bed and slowly approached the door as though she feared encountering a monster on the other side. Still moving slowly, she opened the door to find Masumi on the other side.

“You promised,” he said. 

She sighed. Now he believed that they had both been in the dream or whatever that was? Of course he did. He was more than happy to believe it was both of them when it suited his desires, just like he’d wanted to believe it was only him when it suited his desires. 

“Okay,” she agreed, opening the door wider. It would just be a chaste little kiss. Over and done before either of them knew it. Ridiculously, she found herself blushing. It had been a few years since she’d had a boyfriend or kissed anyone, and Masumi was attractive. There was a reason he had his own fan club even before he became an actor. 

She mentally shook that thought off, taking a step forward and cupping Masumi’s cheek. His hands gripped her waist and before she could make a move, he lowered his mouth to hers. 

His grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her closer, his mouth moving over hers. Izumi squeaked, surprised at his strength, but more surprised at how skilled his mouth was. No way he had experience kissing, absolutely no way when he had no interest in anyone but her. Was this another example of his genius at play? He’d seen people kiss on TV, so knew just what to do? 

One of the hands on her waist slipped up her back until he cupped the back of her head, tilting her head to give himself better access. Izumi gasped and he deepened the kiss. She found herself shifting her hand on his face to the back of his head before she finally remembered that this was supposed to be a short, chaste kiss. At least, in her mind that was how it was supposed to go. The kiss had instead probably gone exactly as Masumi wanted it. 

Gently, she pulled back, her heart pounding. Masumi stared at her a moment before that sweet, adorable little smile of his crossed his lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I told you that you wouldn’t know if you liked it until we tried.”

Her face burned red and she pulled herself out of Masumi’s arms. “Well, we made a promise and that was it, so now we’re done. It’s time to go back to bed and get some rest.”

Masumi pouted. “I want to stay here with you.”

“Absolutely not,” Izumi said with a shake of her head, holding out one hand in a ‘stop’ motion. “Off to bed with you. Now.” 

Masumi was still pouting as he turned and shuffled out of her room. 

She shut the door, leaning against it, and pressing her hands to her face in an effort to cool her flaming cheeks. She really, really hoped that when Masumi woke up in the morning, he would believe everything had been a dream.


	2. Azuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuma's turn!

“This . . . is a rather interesting situation,” Azuma said, tilting his head as he studied the Mankai Theater’s director trapped within a golden cage before him. She was curled on her side and appeared to be either asleep or unconscious. He would be more concerned if he wasn’t pretty certain that he was asleep. At least, he had been a moment ago. 

“It is an interesting situation, isn’t it?” a man in a genie costume asked, suddenly appearing at Azuma’s side. “Or perhaps a better word is enticing.” 

“Truly?” Azuma asked, smiling with cold eyes. “You find an unconscious woman to be an enticing sight? That says interesting things about your personality.”

“What? No! Oh no! I see how you would get that impression. My apologies.” He gave a sweeping bow. “I am a genie who has taken great interest in the Mankai Theater. A long life can get rather boring and your theater has offered me great entertainment. I’m simply wanting to offer some entertainment to the members of the theater to express my appreciation.” 

The smile disappeared from Azuma’s face. “And you think that taking and using our director against her will offers suitable entertainment?” 

The genie frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re taking this in the wrong spirit of things. No harm will be done to anyone. How could I wish any harm to the person responsible for bringing so many fascinating personalities together under one roof? Your director is simply asleep because she talked too much last time.”

“Last time?” Azuma repeated, his eyebrows rising. 

“Er, I mean the last time she and I talked! A real chatter box, that lady. Anyway, this is about you, not me.” The genie lowered his voice. “You’ve wondered about being with the director, haven’t you? I’ve seen your interactions. She’s charmed you in a way no one ever has before. And nothing that happens here in this realm happens in the real world.” He waved his arms to encompass the space around them. “I assure you that you and your director are still safe and sound in your beds at the Mankai Dorms. This space is just for . . . a little extra fun.”

“And for your entertainment?” Azuma guessed. 

A shocked look flickered over the genie’s face. “Of course not!” He hesitated. “Well, I mean, granting wishes is a form of entertainment for genies.” He put a hand to his chest. “It fulfills our life’s purpose that therefore gives us great pleasure to give wishes to mortals. Our abilities are far more limited than what the stories claim, but we do what we can. And so . . .” He gestured to the cage and gave a sly smile. “Since this space isn’t the real world, why don’t you tell me what wish you have regarding your dear director?” 

Azuma’s face was emotionless as he regarded the director. It was true that she charmed him in way that no one before, and there was no one’s company he enjoyed as much as hers. It didn’t matter if they were rehearsing for a play, having tea together, or if he was simply teasing her. He loved how expressive her face was and how openly she shared her emotions and thoughts. He loved the kindness and support she offered to all her actors. 

He feared that it wasn’t just the things about Izumi that he was coming to love so dearly, but Izumi herself. She was a dangerous woman to love when there were so many strong rivals for her affections. True, none of them had made a move yet, but that was both because they all knew that Izumi was too focused on the Mankai Theater to date and because many of them were currently too focused on growing themselves as actors to date. If Izumi expressed interest in dating, that situation could change very quickly. 

Azuma had already lost so much in his life that he was afraid to give his whole heart to someone who may not return his affections. He did not want to go through that pain. He still had plenty from losing his parents and brother. If he ruined his relationship with Izumi, if he lost that connection with her, then he wasn’t sure that wouldn’t plunge him into another depression, renewing his fear of being alone. 

“And what if I choose not to make a wish?” he asked.

The genie crossed his arms over his bare chest and scowled. “Then you will both remain asleep in your beds with your consciousnesses here until you do.” 

Azuma considered his options. The director had seemed very tired lately. She’d been stretching herself too thin with helping out other companies, and then staying up late into the night to catch up on her work for the Mankai Theater. 

He smiled. “You know what? There is one thing that I have always wanted to do with the Director ever since I met her.”

The genie’s eyes glinted eagerly. “Yes?” he said, leaning forward. “What is it?” 

Azuma’s smiled widened. “My profession before becoming an actor was that of a sleep companion. I helped others get better rest. I really think I can help out the Director, so I would like to sleep with her.”

The genie’s face fell. “Sleep with her.” He looked between Izumi and Azuma. “Literally sleep with her.”

“That’s right,” Azuma said cheerfully. “But it’s not a simple wish, you know. We’ll need a large, comfortable bed, and I’ll need my essential oils. The right scents can help people relax and get a deeper sleep.” He hesitated. “But if doing that is too much for you . . .”

The genie scowled. “I can do it, I can do it.” Then he muttered under his breath, “Boring, letdown actors.” 

He snapped his fingers and Azuma found himself laying in a massive canopy bed next to Izumi. A nightstand next to the bed held several essential oils. Azuma had no idea if whatever happened in this strange realm would help Izumi get could rest in the real world, but he hoped it would. 

He arranged her body in a more comfortable position before looking through the essential oils. Selecting two of them, he dabbed the oils onto Izumi’s pillow before lying next to her. Many people found it comforting to have contact with others while resting (hence children’s tendency to love to hold stuffed animals at night) and he hoped Izumi was among them. 

Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could fall asleep here while still being asleep in the real world. 

~.~

Izumi stretched, idly wondering if she’d woken up before her alarm, or if it hadn’t gone off. The light streaming through her window indicated that it probably hadn’t gone off. That thought should have panicked her since it probably meant she was supposed to be somewhere else right now, but she felt so relaxed that she couldn’t bring herself to care. She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d felt this good. 

“Have a good sleep?” a lulling voice asked. 

Izumi spun over in bed and gasped to see Azuma’s face near hers. “What are you doing here?”

Azuma smiled, trying to come up with something quick. He’d only woken up moments before Izumi and had been trying to puzzle out how he ended up in Izumi’s room. The only conclusion that he could come up with was that the genie had put him there, which was a little disturbing given the genie’s assurances that nothing that happened in his realm would affect the real world. Clearly, things hadn’t quite turned out that way.

“You really don’t remember asking for my help to sleep? We’ve all been concerned about how you’re running yourself ragged. Sakuya and I were finally able to convince you to sleep with me to see if that would allow you to get better rest.”

“Really?” Izumi said, gazing down at her sheets as she tried to remember the events of last night. It wasn’t that she believed Azuma would lie to her about something like this, she just didn’t remember having a conversation with Azuma and Sakuya. She must be even more exhausted then she thought if couldn’t even remember having a conversation the night before. Maybe it was a good thing she’d given in.

“And?” Azuma prompted. “How do you feel?”

Izumi smiled. “Great, actually! I feel ready to take on the day! You really are a very good sleeping companion, Azuma. It’s no wonder you were so successful at your previous job.”

“Excellent,” Azuma said, returning her smile. “I’m so happy to hear I was able to help you. Come to me the next time you’re not getting enough rest, okay?”

“Er, I’ll think about it,” Izumi said. She couldn’t deny the good rest she’d gotten, but sleeping with a man in her room when she lived in a dorm full of men kind of sent a message she really didn’t want to send. “But thank you, Azuma. Sleep is a wonderful gift to give to those who are lacking in it!”

“Indeed it is,” he agreed. “And it’s a gift I’d be happy to give you as many times as you’ll let me.”


	3. Muku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think anyone will be surprised at how Muku’s visit with the genie ends :)

“Muku Sakisaka!” boomed a man dressed similarly to the costume Misumi wore for their Water Me play. “Welcome to my domain. You, due to your great work with the Mankai Theater have been granted one wish regarding your dear director.”

Muku blinked at the man, then stared uncertainly at Izumi, who sat in an armchair glaring at the man with her arms crossed over her chest. “Are you obsessed with me or something, Genie?” she asked. “Is trying to get other guys to do things with me some sort of wish fulfillment for you, or are you just a voyeur?” 

Genie? Muku thought. A real genie whose name was Genie? Offering him a wish with the Director? His face flamed red. He could never do something like that! It sounded like something out of a mature shoujo manga. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Genie pulling himself up to his full height. “Genies live for entertainment,” he informed Izumi. “And your plays caught my attention, but then you and your actors caught my attention even more.” He suddenly took on a look that Muku suspected he might wear when he was discussing some of his favorite manga. “It’s like watching a grand soap opera that’s a reverse harem! It’s a novelty I’ve never seen before!”

“Reverse harem?!” Muku and Izumi yelped at the same time. Muku knew that more than one of the Mankai actors had feelings for Izumi, but was it really enough of them to call their situation a reverse harem? They didn’t all have feelings for the Director, did they?! 

“Yes,” Genie said, looking calmer now. “A reverse harem, my favorite type of story.” Muku wondered if Genie read manga. If it was revere harem he wanted, then Muku had some good ones to recommend. “Except everything is moving too slowly! No one is making a serious move and I’m getting irritated with it, so I created this scenario in the hopes of moving things along, or at least in the hope of inspiring someone to finally take some action.” 

“Are you planning on making me come here with everyone?” Izumi demanded, then her gaze roamed over to Muku and her mouth twitched. “And do you really think that Muku would wish anything with me that I wouldn’t want? He’s too good and pure for that.” 

Muku’s chest filled with pride. The Director believed in him! She trusted him! 

Genie smirked. “You would be surprised at the depravity of humans if they’re given half the chance.”

“And you would be surprised at the sterling character and moral fiber of some humans,” Izumi said, her gaze direct and powerful. Muku was surprised that the genie didn’t quail under that gaze. 

Genie whirled away from Izumi to face Muku. “Young man, I told you that this was your reward. What happens in my realm does not happen in the real world, so it’s not real. It’s just for a bit of fun.” Suddenly, he was beside Muku, wrapping an arm around Muku’s shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in his hear, “Isn’t this the dream of every teenage boy? To be able to do whatever he wants with an older woman?” 

Muku could feel his ears burning and was sure he must be redder then a tomato. Closing his eyes, he shouted, “I want to read manga with the Director! And then discuss it together!” He opened his eyes. “She’s always so busy, so I can’t ask things like that of her in the real world, but I think that would be fun to do.” 

Izumi smirked at Genie. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Muku. I would love to read manga with you.” 

Genie’s arm slid off Muku’s shoulders. “Fine. One massive manga read and discuss session coming up,” he said as though the words pained him. He snapped his fingers and Muku found himself sitting next to Izumi in a cocoon of pillows, piles and piles of manga around them as well as several dishes of food. 

“You even gave us snacks!” he exclaimed. “Perfect!” He turned to Izumi, his eyes bright. “Director, what type of manga is your favorite?” 

~.~

Muku woke up smiling the next morning. That had been such a fun, if odd, dream. He wished he could discuss manga with the Director for real. In the dream she’d taken their discussion so seriously and offered really thoughtful critiques of the characters and their actions. It made sense that Izumi would know those things since understanding character was part of her job as a director, and he’d never considered how applicable that knowledge was to discussing things like manga. 

And it had been so fun to spend time with the Director by himself, even if it was just in a dream. 

~.~

Izumi stared up at her ceiling, not really seeing it. Twice now. Twice now that had happened. Since Masumi hadn’t brought up anything after their kiss, she was positive he’d thought the whole things was a dream. Otherwise, he most certainly would have taken every possible opportunity to remind her of that kiss. Since he hadn’t brought it up again, she’d decided that she would pass the incident off as a dream as well. Except, it had happened again. But twice wasn’t proof of anything, right?


	4. Itaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru's turn. Unsurprisingly, games are involved because what else could Itaru possibly wish for?

“Seriously?” Itaru asked, hoping his face showed just how unimpressed he was with the genie standing in front of him with Izumi stuffed into an armchair next to him. “You’re an all-powerful genie and all you can offer me is a wish with the Director? If you’re going to offer a wish, then I want something like new games, or to be the best gamer, or to get all the gacha prizes I want. Can you do any of that?”

Genie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “That’s not really the point of all this . . . It’s kind of outside the scope of what I’m going for here.” He frowned as he looked Itaru up and down. “Is that really all you care about? I know you’re a huge gamer, but I thought that given the opportunity . . . Are you really a red-blooded male? Or are gamers a different breed of humans?” 

“I’m not really interested in fulfilling whatever weird wish you yourself have got going on here,” Itaru said. Sure, in a game he could imagine a scenario where a genie tempts a hero by telling him he can have whatever wish he wants regarding some beautiful woman, but it would definitely be against a player’s best interest to take the genie up on that offer. It would probably be the hero’s downfall, or him turning to a darker path, or even that the woman is actually connected to an important future ally who would refuse to work with you if you abused the woman, but would be your instant friend if you saved her instead. 

In this situation? Since Itaru wasn’t a hero, he was pretty sure that the genie somehow wanted something out of this and the only thing he could imagine was that the genie wanted to see some action, and Itaru wasn’t really interested in providing it for him. 

“Well,” the genie began, “you have to make a wish. I made that a rule after the first time.”

“After the first time?” Itaru repeated with a frown. Did this genie want to see some action between the Director and all her actors? He sure hoped not. Some of those kids were pretty young. Then he wondered if any of them had decided to take the genie up on his offer and his frown deepened. 

“Just make a wish with the Director!” Genie yelled. “You don’t need to worry about anything else!” 

Itaru brightened. “If you won’t give me good gacha luck, will you give the Director good gacha luck for me?” 

Genie’s mouth opened and closed. Itaru couldn’t tell if he was too disgusted or too stunned to talk. 

“Well?” Itaru pressed. “It’s a wish involving the Director, just like you wanted.” 

Genie shook his head, but more like because he was exasperated then because he was saying no. “Hopeless, all of you are hopeless.” Genie snapped his fingers, then disappeared from sight.

“Huh, this is a swanky place for a gacha pull, I guess,” Itaru said, studying the large bed he and Izumi suddenly found themselves on. One side of the bed overflowed with pillows and red curtains swung over all sides of the bed, closing the pair off to the weird endless view outside. 

He glanced down to find his phone suddenly in his hand. “Sweet,” he said, scooting toward the headboard and sitting with his knees up, his legs apart. “Come here,” he told Izumi, gesturing for her to come closer. 

“Why?” she asked, not moving. 

He sighed. “Because I want to see the results of the gacha pulls, that’s why, so come sit where I’ll be able to see you do it.”

“You can see me do it if I sit next to you.” 

“I’ll have to crane my neck and it’ll be uncomfortable,” he argued. “Just come here so we can get this over with.” The genie’s comment about ‘after the first’ time was still bothering him. He was burning to know what other situations Izumi had been in, but was afraid to ask. His gut burned with jealousy to the point that he wanted to punch something, which was ridiculous. This wasn’t even a real place and all of this was probably just a dream. Still, some part of him wanted to claim Izumi as his at least a little bit. And since this wasn’t real, it would be okay if he took a teensy bit advantage of the situation, right? 

“Fine,” Izumi grumbled, blushing adorably as she crawled up between his legs, turning to rest her back against his chest. 

“There we go,” Itaru said bringing his arms around Izumi and holding his phone in front of her. She was stiff as a board against him and he hoped he’d be able to get her to relax. “Just push this button here,” he murmured next to her ear.

“This one?” Izumi asked, her hand hovering. 

“That’s the one,” he confirmed. 

She pushed it and a new character appeared. “GJ!” he exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his plan to get closer to Izumi in his excitement. 

She turned her head enough to smile back at him. “That was good then?”

“That was good. Do it again.” 

Itaru’s focus stayed on his phone through all the gacha pulls for the first game. By the time they moved on to the next, he was able to shift his focus. After all, as exciting as the gacha pulls were, he would wake up and not have any of the characters or items. He could at least wake up with memories (even if they were fake) of being close with the Director. 

Izumi was relaxed against him at this point, her focus on the phone that she now held in her hands with Itaru’s arms wrapped around her stomach. She appeared pleased that he was pleased, which was adorable. Nuzzling her hair out of the way, he brushed his lips against her throat. She hesitated. 

“Keep going,” he encouraged her, glancing at the phone. “Once we go through all the gacha pulls we can, we’ll build up more points to do more pulls. We have a loooong night ahead of us.” 

She went back to work and slowly, barely touching her skin, he brushed his lips up her throat and down. He smiled when her breath hitched. 

“Phone,” he reminded her in a singsong voice when she stopped doing gatcha pulls. Hesitantly, she went back to his phone and he finally laid a full kiss against her throat. She stopped again and he waited to see what she would do. When she went back to the phone, he smiled widely before planting kisses up her neck and along her jaw. 

She started making little pleased mewling noises that had Itaru’s heart racing. He wouldn’t have imagined the Director as one to make noises while-making out, but he found it adorable. And hot. And it was something he didn’t ever want any other guy to hear. Ever. He winced at that thought since it reminded him of Masumi, but he pushed those thoughts away. That was something he could worry about later, when he was less busy, though he wondered if the Director would make these noises in real life as well. 

“I-I think I’ve gone through all the gacha pulls,” Izumi stuttered, her voice breathy. Even if this was a dream, part of Itaru still felt pleased he could make the Director sound like this. 

“Okay,” he said, resting his head on top of hers and covering her hands with his own. “Let me show you how to get more points.”

~.~

Itaru blinked his eyes open the next morning and smiled. That had been a pleasant dream. All successful gacha pulls and snuggling time with the Director. Too bad he didn’t get to keep any souvenirs from his dream. 

Pulling out his phone, he started logging in to collect his dailies. After last night, he couldn’t remember what characters and items he had, so decided to check. 

He sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide. No way. No way, no way, no way. He closed his first game and opened the next, and then the next. He had everything from last night. Everything. He felt himself pale. Did that mean that in some sort of sense, he really had been kissing the Director? But she had let him, though like him she’d probably thought it was a dream. Unless she’d been there before. Had she let anyone else kiss her in that weird genie realm? 

His phone alarm blared at him, and he growled under his breath as he got ready for the day. 

When he reached the kitchen, Izumi was cooking with a few of the others waiting at the table. She smiled a hello when she saw them, then determinedly turned to the vegetables she was cutting, very obviously not looking at him as her cheeks turned pink. 

So. It hadn’t just been him in that dream after all. But was that a good thing, or a bad thing? At least he hadn’t seen her acting any differently or avoiding any of the other guys, so that was an indication that none of the others had kissed her. Or that she hadn’t let them kiss her. 

Sidling up to Izumi, he leaned down to murmur in her ear, “Aren’t you going to wish me a good day at work?”

Izumi jumped, letting out a small squeak. She spun around to look at him, her cheeks still pink. “Of-of course. Have a good day at work, Itaru. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” he said with a smile and a wink before leaving.

~.~

Izumi really hoped that her blush faded before one of the other guys noticed. What had she been thinking? That was the third time. The third time. Clearly, this wasn’t just some dream. Or, maybe it was a type of dream, but if so she wasn’t the only person involved in it. 

The other guys had no proof the next day to show them that what transpired the night before wasn’t merely a dream, but maybe Itaru had had the proof of all the gacha pulls they did. What had she been thinking allowing him to kiss her? But it had felt so good and she’d been so comfortable . . . She shook that thought off. She needed to be more careful. And, ridiculous as it was, start researching if there were any talismans to ward off genies.


	5. Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie is at it again with Hisoka this time, but Hisoka just wants sleep and snuggles.

“But do I have to make a wish?” Hisoka asked. “I just want to sleep.”

“You are sleeping,” Genie said with a frown. “You’re in your bed asleep right now. Think of this place as a dream world where you can act out your fantasies or have some fun.” His eyes lightened. “Haven’t you ever dreamed of what it might be like to be with your dear Director?” 

“I have . . .” Hisoka mumbled, causing Genie’s eyes to light up triumphantly. “She looks like she’d be so comfortable to hug while I sleep. Like a stuffed animal.” The light in Genie’s eyes died. 

“Ha!” Izumi cried out from the armchair Genie had stuffed her in. At least it was better than the cage she’d woken up in the first time. “Guess we humans are a lot more innocent then you thought, huh?”

“Your last visit went like I wanted it to despite the ridiculous wish,” Genie hissed, causing Izumi’s face to flame red. 

“One success,” Izumi hissed back. “Out of what, four people now?” 

Genie didn’t bother to correct it that it had been five since that helped prove her point.

“That’s my wish, Genie,” Hisoka said. “I want to sleep using the Director like a stuffed animal. Can you give us a big bed? With comfy pillows?”

Genie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Hisoka. “No. Someone already wished for sleep with the Director, so no repeats!” 

“Did they wish to use the Director as their stuffed animal?” Hisoka asked. 

Genie’s eyes narrowed to slits. “You are already asleep, so there’s no need for you to sleep here.”

“But I want to. I’m too tired to do anything else, even in my sleep.” The two stared at each. “So? Has anyone made my same wish?” 

Genie’s lips pressed together so tightly they turned white before he admitted, “No.”

“Then it’s not a repeat,” Hisoka argued. “Give me a bed and pillows and the Director.” 

“Fine!” Genie yelled, throwing his arms in the air before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

“Huh,” Hisoka said, studying the bed he now lay on with the Director in his arms. “These pillows are comfy. At least he got that right.” This was a strange dream, but at least nothing bad was happening like in so many of his other dreams. This was rather pleasant. Snuggling down into the bed, he pulled the Director closer, his arms firm around her.

“Um, Hisoka?” Izumi said, turning enough that Hisoka could see that her face was bright red. “Not that I mind your wish, but do we have to be this close?” 

“This is how you hold a stuffed animal at night,” he argued, giving her a small squeeze. “If we don’t do this then we aren’t doing my wish. What will the Genie do then?”

“Fine,” Izumi said with a sigh, forcing herself back down, then she turned just her head , a stern look on her face.

“But you won’t do anything other than this, right? Other than hold me?”

“Of course not. I’m too tired for that.” 

“Okay,” Izumi said, her face still red as she settled into the bed. 

~.~

Hisoka woke up more comfortable than usual. And warmer. It felt like something was laying the entire length of his body, but the penguin Itaru had given him to sleep with wasn’t nearly that big. He opened one eye and got a face full of hair. Long brown hair. 

His eyes popped open and he half sat up to look around the dark room. He was in the Director’s bedroom. Sleeping with the Director. “A real genie?” he murmured. But that didn’t seem likely. He’d requested that the Director let him sleep in her room before. Had she given in? That didn’t seem likely either. 

Shrugging off the conundrum, he snuggled back into bed and around Izumi. So long as he was here, he may as well enjoy himself. 

Now he knew why he’d felt so comfortable though. Something about the Director was so relaxing and comforting. He loved sleeping in whatever room she was working in and had known that sleeping with her would be nice too. And, a little ridiculously, he felt better being with her like this because then he knew that he could protect her. 

Part of him feared what would happen if the Organization ever discovered that he was alive. Would they come after Izumi? After the Mankai Theater as Chikage had? This place was precious to him, as was the Director. He wanted to protect her and everything that she and the other actors had worked so hard to build. 

Letting those thoughts fade, he wrapped himself more tightly around the Director and drifted back to sleep. 

~.~

Izumi woke up unable to move. Had she tangled herself in her sheets as she’d slept? She shuffled a little trying to get free and then froze. Nope, that was definitely a hand and not a sheet on her stomach. Had she slept with Azuma again? Except, she’d woken up next to him the first time, not entangled with him. 

She heard a familiar murmuring behind her as someone nuzzled into her hair. 

“Hisoka?” she asked, then she remembered her “dream” from the night before. Her mouth dropped open. If Hisoka wished for them to sleep together and she woke up with him in her bed, did that mean that she woke up with Azuma in her bed because he’d also wished for that? The Genie had said that someone else had made a wish to sleep with her, but she’d been more absorbed in discovering if Genie would grant Hisoka’s wish at the time. 

The thought that she’d had a trip to Genie’s realm that she didn’t remember freaked her out. Had there only been one, or had there been more than that? Maybe she could ask him the next time she was there since it seemed pretty clear at this point that she would be back. 

“Hisoka,” she said again, louder this time. “Hisoka! It’s time to get up.”

“Mm, I don’t want to,” Hisoka murmured, burying his face against the back of Izumi’s neck as he tightened his arms around her. “Too comfortable. Can’t we just stay like this?” 

“With Winter Troupe having morning practice today? No,” Izumi said dryly. “We need to get up.”

“Fine,” Hisoka said without moving. Izumi started pushing on his arms and he tightened his grip. “But promise we can do this again, and then I’ll let go.” 

“What?! No!”

“But it’s comfortable to sleep with you,” Hisoka argued. “I slept the whole night instead of tossing and turning like I normally do. Were you not comfortable?”

She hesitated. She couldn’t deny that she hadn’t woken up during the night either. And she hadn’t been uncomfortable when she woke up unable to move. It had felt more like a warm cocoon. “Fine,” she sighed. “We can do this again. But not very often.” And no one could find out or Masumi would raise hell. At least Hisoka was good at sneaking around without making a noise. 

“Good,” Hisoka said, finally letting her go. He gave her an angelic smile that reminded her of Winter Troupe’s first play. There was something about a sleepy Hisoka that was utterly endearing, no matter how many times she saw it. 

Shaking those thoughts from her head, she pointed toward the door for him to leave. They both needed to get ready.


	6. Juza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie wants action. Juza just wants to rehearse.

“Any wish with the Director?” Juza asked, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders up by his ears. 

“That’s right,” Genie sang out. “A-n-y wish you’d like.”

Izumi’s heart jumped into her throat. Why would Juza ask that? And why was he standing so awkwardly? Juza was such a sweet guy, he couldn’t possibly be planning on making an inappropriate wish with her, could he? She recalled Genie saying that her situation was that of a reverse harem, but not that many of the guys were into her, right? It was just in Genie’s head? But maybe a situation like this was too much temptation for some guys to pass up . . . 

She was about to speak up when Juza shuffled over to where she sat and said, “I’ve been practicing a lot by myself. I want you to see the results.” 

She almost felt light-headed with relief. Of course that was all Juza wanted. This was Juza, after all. The only things on his brain were acting and sweets, just like the only things on her brain were acting and curry. 

She smiled brightly at him. “Of course, Juza! I would love to watch the results of your practice. But why don’t you just ask me to watch in the real world?” 

He shrugged. “You’re always so busy and I don’t want to be a bother. This seems like a good time for it.” 

They both ignored Genie’s annoyed grumbling in the background. 

“You are never a bother, Juza,” she promised. “I know that I get really busy between the Mankai Company and the other theaters I help with, but I always want you to feel like you can come to me if there’s something you want to show me, or something you want my critique on. You know how much of a help you are to me, right?” She grinned. “You’re the one who gets after me for not asking for help and for trying to do things on my own. You never say no to helping me and I want to return the favor.”

He smiled. “’Kay.” Glancing back to Genie he said, “I need a stage for my wish.” 

The corners of Genie’s mouth pulled down in a frown and she thought he was going to stick out his tongue at Juza. Instead, he snapped his fingers and a stage appeared at the same time Genie disappeared. 

Izumi settled into her chair as she watched Juza up on stage.

~.~

“I wonder if I could demand a wish from Genie?” Izumi muttered as she got ready the next morning. The previous night had been great. Spending the night watching and critiquing Juza had not only been a lot of fun, but really productive. The progress he was making through his solo practices was amazing. She’d seen expressions on his face last night that he’d never been able to make before and it thrilled her. 

Last night had been like adding several more hours to the day all dedicated to acting! She wanted to do that with all her actors who she didn’t think would mind spending their sleep time rehearsing in their dreams. She would never have time to work one-on-one with all her actors during the day, but that dream realm was a different matter. If Genie truly wanted to reward the Mankai Theater for the entertainment they’d given him, then he should give Izumi a wish like spending her nights giving one-on-one critiques with her actors. 

Maybe he would give in to her wish if she agreed to show a little more physical affection toward her actors in those dreams . . . Her face flushed red as she shook the thought away. No, absolutely not. She would not give in to that crazy, ridiculous genie’s demands, not when he was using her and her actors for entertainment! Not even for the sake of one-on-one acting time with her actors. At least, probably not. 

Her thoughts were still jumbled up when she came down to breakfast as she tried to think if there was a way to convince Genie to her way of thinking. Someone lightly touched her shoulder and she turned to see Juza.

“Yes, Juza? Did you need something?”

His stance reminded her of last night with his hands on his pockets and his shoulders near his ears. She wondered if that was what he did when he was feeling shy or uncomfortable. “Hey Director, I’ve been doing a lot of practice on my own and just wondered if you’d mind watchin’ the results and give me feedback?”

Izumi was too stunned to speak for a moment. It seemed like last night’s ‘dream’ had given Juza the courage to reach out to her. Well, at least one good thing had finally come from Genie’s ridiculous machinations. 

“Of course, Juza,” she said with a broad smile. “Let’s meet right after breakfast.”


	7. Banri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie finally gets his wish?!

Genie grinned at Izumi stuffed in what he had come to think of as her armchair. She returned his grin with an unimpressed stare. After Azuma’s reaction to the gilded cage, he realized that the Mankai actors respected their Director too much to be okay with the sight of her locked up, which was fine. He could adapt. He was adapting right now. He had a new tactic for today’s guest that he was sure would go over better than his previous spiel. Even if that spiel was true. And good. It was a good spiel, the actors of Mankai were just a different breed of human, apparently. He’d never seen so much ridiculous goodness and innocence from humanity in his long life. The weirdos. 

Finally, tonight’s guest of honor, Banri, appeared. 

He looked around at the never-ending marble floor with an unimpressed frown until his gaze caught on Izumi. “Hey,” he said, his mouth lifting into an easy smile. “You look good.” 

She looked down, surprised to see that she was wearing a short spaghetti strap purple dress that looked like it belonged in a club. Genie had switched her outfit right before summoning Banri. The other nights, Genie had Izumi appear in her normal comfy shirt and jeans. He figured the familiarity of the sight would help spark something in actors who already felt something for their Director, but now he realized that was a mistake. 

Familiarity was the enemy here. It made the actors feel like they were still in the real world. What Genie needed was for the actors to see Izumi in a new light. 

Izumi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing come out. She shot Genie a shocked look and he gave her a winning smile in return, fluttering his eyelashes at her. Letting her talk before the actors made their wish was another mistake. Even in a dream-like world, the actors respected Izumi too much not to follow her words even if this night was supposed to be about the actor. Selfish Director. 

Banri followed Izumi’s gaze and raised one eyebrow as he looked Genie up and down. “What’s with that getup?” 

“You’re dreaming,” Genie said innocently. “Your subconscious wanted to reward you for all your hard work. In this dream, I’m here to give you one wish with the Director.”

Banri frowned. “If this is my dream, then why do I need a genie to be able to do what I want? And why do I only get one wish?” 

Izumi shot genie a triumphant look and stuck out her tongue. Genie fought a scowl. He’d forgotten that Banri was a genius. But, even so, he was an idiot for questioning such a fortuitous situation! Why couldn’t any of the Mankai actors view this situation as the gift it was? 

“Dream logic never makes sense,” Genie said in a deadpan voice. “So, you want a wish or not?” 

Banri turned to the Director and one corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. “Well, if this is just a dream . . .”

Izumi gulped. She felt she had a fairly good grasp of what many of her actors would do in a situation like this, but Banri was definitely a dark horse. If he simply got one wish she’d have plenty of guesses as to what he’d wish for, but a wish relating to her? She had no idea. 

“Watchin’ her reaction to stuff is always fun. So that’s my wish. To watch how she reacts to different things I do to her.” 

“Oookaaaay,” Genie said, drawing out the word. “I can work with that. Go for it then.” 

“Can’t believe I needed a wish for just that in my own dreams,” Banri muttered under his breath, then smiled at Izumi as he approached her. 

Izumi’s heart felt like jumped into her throat as she watched Banri come toward her. She didn’t normally think of Banri this way, but he was a pretty sexy guy, which was undoubtedly why he was so popular with the girls at his college. Kazunari had said multiple times how jealous he was of how quickly Banri had become popular. 

“Hey,” Banri said, leaning over the armchair and capturing Izumi’s chin in his hand. “You talk in this dream?” 

Izumi opened her mouth, then flushed when nothing came out. 

“That’s okay,” Banri shrugged off. “You don’t need to talk.” Then he leaned in farther and gently nipped at her ear. 

Izumi jumped and Banri chuckled. “So adorable,” he murmured against her cheek. “I knew you would be in a situation like this.” Knew she would be? Did that mean he’d thought of kissing her before?

Those thoughts were pushed away when he lightly ran his fingers up her neck, causing her to shiver. “You sensitive there?” he asked doing it again. She shivered again and he smirked, tilting her chin up before nibbling at the side of her neck. Izumi gasped. 

Before she realized what he was doing, he’d picked her up and sat down in the armchair, placing her in his lap. Running a finger over her lower lip he asked, “I wonder where else your sensitive?” He ran his fingers over her bare shoulder before following it with a trail of kisses, making her shiver again. She was pretty sure she felt him smirk against her skin. 

After giving attention to her opposite shoulder, he lifted his head to watch her, his eyes going to her lips before he leaned down to nip at her lower lip. A sigh escaped her, her lips parting as though in invitation. He took the invitation and pressed his mouth against hers, pulling her tight against him. 

“Been waitin’ for that reaction,” Banri said when he pulled back, cupping Izumi’s cheek. “I never penned you as one to sit back and let a man take the lead in everything. I always figured you’d give as good as you got.” 

Izumi tried to fight the side of her that wanted to rise to the challenge she felt Banri had just given her. He was absolutely right. She was perfectly willing to let a guy make the first move, but after that she wasn’t one to sit around and hope that he called her again or that he’d take her hand or kiss her goodnight. If she wanted that, then she would go after it rather than wait around hoping for it to happen. It amazed her a little bit that Banri had picked up on that. 

When he leaned down again, wrapping his arms around her back, she lifted her face to meet his lips. She wasn’t some damsel in distress who would just sit here. Besides, no one made a rule that she couldn’t turn the tables. What reactions could she could get from Banri? 

She shifted her position until her knees rested on either side of Banri. She raised herself up so she was above him and tilted her head to get a different angle on the kiss. He groaned deep in his throat and she felt a thrill of triumph. 

She pulled back, her eyes half-lidded, and asked, “And where are you sensitive?” The dumb-founded look on Banri’s face brought another thrill of triumph, then she realized that she’d been able to speak. Great. Now she could talk? Or maybe she’d only been allowed to talk because she’d said something in line with what Genie wanted. 

Banri’s dumb-founded look turned to a smirk as he moved his hands to her hips. “Why don’t you find out?” he challenged. 

So, she did. 

~.~

Despite still being in Genie’s realm, Izumi felt lethargic as she cuddled in Banri’s arms after they made out. She felt so comfortable that part of her didn’t want to wake up and be alone in her bed, though her face still burned when she remembered what they’d done, what she’d done. She was worried that Genie was getting to her since part of her was thinking why not have fun here if that’s what her actors wanted so long as it didn’t go too far or impact anything in the real world. Or maybe this was a case of making the best out of a difficult situation? 

She wasn’t really interested in analyzing her actions too closely. Maybe she could just pass it off as letting off steam since it had been a difficult week at work. 

“I know I’m still just a college student right now,” Banri murmured against her hair, so quietly that she wasn’t sure she was supposed to hear it. “But I swear I’ll be a man great enough to catch your attention in a few years.”

Suddenly, Izumi no longer felt lethargic as her heart thumped in her chest at Banri’s words. Maybe Genie had been more right than she wanted to admit about her being in a reverse harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the guys have to be hormonal, right? They can’t all be perfect angels. Banri’s a great guy, but I think in his dreams he’d let loose a little. And Izumi . . . I tried to make her as canon as I could in this chapter, but maybe her reasoning for giving in is too flimsy and I’m just off base, lol. But still, a girl can only take so much temptation before she gives in, right? Or at least caves a little bit.


	8. Kazunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write Kazunari slang . . . but I hope I still have good Kazunari-ness in here anyway.

“This here is a dream,” Genie said while spreading his fingers and waving then in an arc. 

Izumi wasn’t quite sure what effect he was going for, but she felt fairly safe with Kazunari. There was that one time when he surprised her by using the romantic moves of a TV character she’d complimented on her, but she still didn’t think he’d try to put the moves on her here. 

Genie continued talking. “And in this dream, you get one wish with your Director. Any wish.” 

Kazunari blinked at him. All the energy Izumi was used to seeing from Kazunari was missing, but the thought crossed her mind that he spent a lot of time putting on a front to the world. Maybe he didn’t do that in his dreams. 

“Okay,” Kazunari said. He scratched the back of his head. “Well, Izumi and I already talked about what I want to do when I graduate from college this year, but I’d kind of like to talk about it more since I’ve had more thoughts, so let’s go with that.”

“You want to talk about your future after college?” Genie’s tone was disgusted. “I give you any wish and that’s what you want?”

Kazunari raised his eyebrows. “Hey, I thought this was my dream. Is it or isn’t it?” 

“It is,” Genie spat through gritted teeth. “But I wish it was mine.” He stomped away, snapping his fingers so that another armchair appeared next to Izumi’s and then he disappeared. 

Izumi rolled her eyes before saying, “Kazunari, if you wanted to discuss your future again, why haven’t you brought it up?”

He shrugged, his eyes on the ground. “We already talked about it once. It seemed like it would be a bother if I brought it up again.”

Izumi frowned as Kazunari made his way to the other chair. “Have I ever done anything that would make you feel like I would find it to be a bother?”

His head shot up so he could look her in the eye. “No, not at all! You’re always supportive and generous with your time. It’s definitely a me thing and not a you thing.”

“Okay,” Izumi said, pulling her legs up and turning to face Kazunari. “So now that you have me to yourself, what do you want to talk about?” 

He stared down at his hands and she frowned again. This went beyond him not putting up his normal front. Something seemed to be bothering him, but she couldn’t imagine what. 

“The last time we talked, you mentioned me not limiting myself. That since I love to do website design, art, and acting, I should do all three. I’ve thought about becoming a freelance artist and web designer as well as an actor at Mankai. I think that I can make a pretty good career out of it, but when Summer Troupe was doing our last play, I had a couple thoughts about how to make our set design more amazing.” He hesitated and looked up at Izumi before saying, “I think that it would be neat for me to do some of the art for the sets in our plays.” 

He looked like he was holding his breath. A tightness in his eyes made Izumi think he was waiting for her to crush his idea. Where was his normal confidence? Had something happened at school to crush it? 

“Kazunari, your art is amazing. You know I love it. I think you helping out with the sets is a great idea. My only concern is you getting burned out by doing too much since you’re already responsible for Mankai’s website and all our promotional posters.” 

Tension left his shoulders as a smile lit up his face. “Nah, it’s not too much. All of it’s fun and challenging. This work doesn’t burn me out, it gets me fired up!” The smile slipped away. “Too bad we’re not having this conversation for real though.”

For a second, Izumi wanted to assure him that they were having this conversation for real, but there would be way, way too many problems if the guys started figuring out that Genie’s realm was real in a sense and that several of them had been with her here. Well, that wouldn’t cause problems, but if they discovered what she’d done with some of them here, that would cause problems. 

“Will you tell me what’s happened to your unstoppable confidence?” she asked. 

Kazunari shrugged. “The guidance counselor at my school is trying hard to convince me to choose a different career path. He’s convinced that I’ll fail.”

“Well I’m convinced you’ll succeed! Does that guidance counselor know you at all? I can understand him feeling the responsibility to guide students to choose a career that will support them, but not everyone needs to have a nine-to-five job that’s the same day in and day out in order to support themselves. Not everyone is cut out for that kind of work.” 

She leaned over the arm of her chair to put her hand on his arm. “Who do you trust more, some guidance counselor, or your Director?”

“You, of course,” Kazunari said, then looked down, his eyes saddening as he opened his mouth again.

Izumi interrupted before he could speak. “Don’t you dare say that you’re not really talking to me! Just come talk to me in the real world before the end of the week. Promise me, okay? You’ve never been afraid to talk to me before, so don’t you dare start now, understand?”

Kazunari grinned, looking more like his usual self. “Dang, Director, even in a dream you know how to get me all fired up and motivated. Fine, fine. I promise I’ll stop dragging my feet and bring this up with you in the real world.” 

“Okay,” Izumi said, settling back in her seat. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightly visit efficiency continues! First acting practice and now career counseling. Izumi should start setting up office hours at night. All she needs is to coordinate with genie. And probably give in to some of his demands.


	9. Tsumugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is such a nice guy <3

“O-oh, okay,” Tsumugi said, blinking at the brightly robed Genie in front of him. “Can I have a minute to think about my wish?” 

“Yes,” Genie said, his eyes serious. “But think carefully, okay? Here in your dream, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Because dreams like this don’t normally happen, so make sure you make your wish count. You can make wonderful memories that you will get to keep after you wake up.”

The phrasing ‘wonderful memories’ made Tsumugi blush and he wondered what Genie was imagining as he said that. Except, this was a dream so he probably wasn’t imagining anything. 

This dream was Tsumugi’s own fault. He’d told Tasuku over a year ago that he only wanted to focus on acting right now and he absolutely meant it. He’d thrown acting away once and had no intention of doing so again. He would throw himself into acting with everything that he was. 

But sometimes, when he saw couples together he felt a slight longing to have someone to be that close to, to be able to rely on and to share your joys, your sorrows, and your worries with. And it would be a lie to say that he didn’t have a particular person in mind when he had those thoughts. Izumi was . . . kind of perfect. She had believed in him and given him a chance even after the best and biggest acting company on Veludo Way had rejected him and he’d run away from acting for years. She trusted him as a troupe leader and gave him more confidence in himself by the way she always showed confidence in his choices. 

Was it any surprise that he felt this way? Someone who was as obsessed with acting as him needed a woman who was equally obsessed with acting. He’d met plenty of other women who were passionate about acting, but not in the same way Izumi was. And none of them made him feel the way she did. 

Genie cleared his throat, startling Tsumugi out of his musings. 

“Oh, sorry!” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Then he felt silly for apologizing. At least he could say his mother raised him right since he was polite even in his dreams. “I would like to go on a date, if that’s okay.” His eyes shot to Izumi sitting in an armchair as though she might object. Instead, she smiled at him and he felt himself relax and return her smile. Then he felt silly again. He was reading too much into this dream, but, then again, since he had no intention of making his feelings known to Izumi in real life, why not enjoy this time with her? 

Genie pursed his lips, looking like he was pondering Tsumugi’s wish. Tsumugi was about to ask him if he didn’t approve of the wish when Genie nodded. “Okay. It’s a lot better than many of the other wishes I’ve gotten. Have at it!” He snapped his fingers and Tsumugi found himself and Izumi standing in the lobby of an upscale restaurant. He was wearing a suit while she wore a matching dark blue evening gown. 

“You look lovely,” he blurted without thinking.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “You do too. It’s no surprise that you clean up nice!” 

Tsumugi blushed and was grateful when a waiter appeared to take them to their table. 

Izumi did a double-take when she saw the man. 

“Is something wrong?” Tsumugi asked. 

“Oh, no, I’ve just never seen other people here before.”

“Other people here before?” Tsumugi echoed, confused, but Izumi was already following the waiter and he shrugged her comment off as dream logic. 

Getting ahead of Izumi, he pulled her chair out for her. She smiled at him before taking her seat. Upon viewing the menu, she gasped. Her eyes were shining as she looked at Tsumugi taking his seat across from her. “The menu is all egg dishes and curry dishes! It’s perfect!” 

He couldn’t help chuckling at her excitement. One of the things he loved about her was her enthusiasm and how excited she got over the smallest things. “I guess this restaurant was created just for the two of us.” 

“Er, right,” she agreed, turning back to the menu. 

Tsumugi took a moment to look at the restaurant around them. It was the perfect setting for a romantic date. The lighting was low with strings of lights strung between columns around the restaurant. Live plants dotted the floor and led to a reflecting pool with floating lights that sat in the middle of the restaurant surrounded by even more live plants. This was definitely his dream. Too bad all his dreams weren’t this nice. 

The pair ordered their meals and chatted about Winter Troupe as they ate. After they finished, Tsumugi asked, “Would you mind if we went to the reflecting pool? I want to check out the flowers around it.”

“Of course!” Izumi agreed, flashing him a smile. 

He hesitated after they stood. They were on a date and it was wonderful to spend one-on-one time with Izumi, even in a dream, but they hadn’t done anything terribly date-like yet. “Um, would it be okay if I held your hand?” His heart nearly jumped into his throat at his words. Why did he have to be nervous even in a dream? 

Surprise flashed through Izumi’s eyes, but then her smile returned and she held her hand out to him. “Sure.” 

Tsumugi let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and intertwined his fingers with hers. This was one of the things he often saw couples doing that he made wish just a little bit that he was in a relationship. 

As they reached the pond’s edge, he said, “I’m sorry that I’m not a better help to you like the other troupe leaders.” He kept his gaze on the water as he spoke, not wanting to see Izumi’s face as he said those words, even in a dream. He sighed. Even in a dream he couldn’t keep himself together, could he? It was a good thing he wasn’t dating anyone for real. 

“I don’t often agree with Homare since he says some pretty off the wall things,” Izumi said, her voice surprisingly severe, “but one thing we absolutely agree on is that your lack of confidence is a mystery. You have no idea how much support you give me as a troupe leader and how grateful I am that you’re part of the Mankai theater. You probably have the most problem children of all the leaders and you handle them well. I’m sorry for all the trouble you and Tasuku have with wrangling everyone together for practice.” 

“Is that really how you feel?” Tasuku had chastised him plenty for his lack of confidence, but no matter how welcomed and valued he felt at the Mankai Company, some part of him always tried to whisper that he was only there because everyone felt sorry for him, because they wanted to be nice to him. Or, worst of all, because they wanted to keep Tasuku there and felt they needed Tsumugi around to do that. 

“Of course it is!” Izumi said, sounding so indignant, so like her real self, that he swung around to face her, cupping one side of her face, his other hand still holding hers. 

“If that’s truly how you feel, that you’re grateful for me and for what I have to offer, then . . . can I kiss you?” 

Izumi’s eyes widened in surprised, her mouth parting. She swallowed, then whispered, “Yes.” 

Tsumugi closed his eyes as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Her hand tightened around his and his heart leapt when she leaned in to deepen the kiss. He’d never been more grateful then in that moment that Izumi had no interest in dating right now either. He still remembered when she’d told Winter Troupe that she was in a deeply committed relationship with the Mankai Company. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time other than to admire her dedication as a director, but now he was grateful for it. 

Izumi pulled back her eyes bright as she said, “Why don’t you tell me about the plants down here? That is why you wanted to come down here, wasn’t it?”

He blushed. “Right, that is what we came down here for, isn’t it?” 

Keeping her hand intertwined with his, he gently pulled her along and explained to her the different varieties of plants around the reflecting pool.

~.~

Izumi woke up the next morning feeling a little guilty. She knew that Genie had started telling her actors that meeting up in his little world was a dream (and for all she knew, it was technically a dream) so that they would ask for more exciting wishes, and she certainly felt that it was in her best interest for everyone to believe it was just a dream, but there was something distinctly unfair about her knowing that both she and the guys were truly together in a sense, and them thinking that they were alone with a fake version of her. 

Tsumugi had been so adorable when he’d asked if he could hold her hand, and his gaze so intense when he’d asked if he could kiss her. It made her wonder what Tsumugi really felt for her.


	10. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie is no match for a boy with the guts to stand up to Sakyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying so hard to write Omi’s chapter and it’s just not working (so I wrote a different Omi fic instead yesterday, lol). I might have to rethink what happens for Omi’s wish.

Genie skeptically eyed the green-haired young man standing in front of him. “Honestly,” he sighed, “I don’t have much hope for you, but you are a teenage boy, so there’s always the possibility . . .” 

Yuki gave genie an unimpressed look. “Who are you to judge me while standing there in those clothes? And what do you want from me?” Izumi sat in an armchair far enough in the distance that she couldn’t hear the conversation, but he assumed she was somehow involved in all this. 

Genie lifted his nose in the air, laying a hand on his chest. “I am a genie who has deigned to give you a wish with your Director thanks to the enjoyment your plays have given me. The quality of Mankai’s shows would not be possible without your excellent sewing skills and brilliant costumes. Tell me your wish and it shall be granted.” He had somehow forgotten about the vanity of humans. All of them liked to feel special, so he should make each of the actors feel like they were the only one granted a wish with the Director due to their own greatness. 

“Oh,” Yuki said, crossing his arms over his chest. “So you’re a pervert. An extra pervert really since I’m only sixteen.” 

“What?” Genie said, taking a step back as though he’d been struck. He flushed when he realized what he’d done, his brow lowering in a mix of anger and embarrassment. “I am a genie, a being higher than you mere mortals! I’m not like you lot! Your lives are mere entertainment for me, like watching a show!” He deflated a little, poking his pointer fingers together. “I just wanted to make the show a little more interesting, and reward you like I said. It’s not like I want anything drastic to happen.” He looked up triumphantly. “AND, I didn’t saw WHAT I thought your wish with the Director should be! I just said a wish with your Director! You’re the one who decided I meant something bad, maybe you’re the pervert!” 

“You should work on your presentation if that’s the case,” Yuki said. “Anyway, if I can really have any wish with the Director, then I want to go on a shopping spree where I can get her any outfits I want. Most of her clothes are boring.” 

A muscle in Genie’s cheek twitched. “Shopping. Of course you want to go shopping. Fine then.” He snapped his fingers and Yuki suddenly found himself standing next to Izumi in what looked to be a department store. He pursed his lips in irritation. He would have rather they went to a boutique, but fine. 

“Ooo,” Izumi said, looking around. “Did you wish we could go shopping? How fun! Though that’s kind of like a wish being granted for me too.” 

“Isn’t that even better?” Yuki asked. “I don’t see why only one of us should get our wish granted if the genie is so happy with our plays. None of it would exist without you, after all.” 

Izumi smiled, her heartwarming at Yuki’s words. “Okay, shall we get started then?”

“Yes,” Yuki agreed, looking at the clothes around them. “But I get to choose everything. You can give me your opinion, but I hold ultimate veto power.”

“But what if I really like it?” she protested. She trusted Yuki’s fashion sense 100 percent, but since when Hisoka wished to sleep together she’d woken up with him in her bed, and since she was pretty sure Itaru had gotten to keep the results of their gacha pulls, she wondered if she really would wake up with a new and free wardrobe. If that was the case, then she wanted to be able to choose a couple things even if Yuki was opposed to them. 

“Denied,” Yuki said. “You almost always go for comfort when you buy clothes. You can get things that are comfortable and stylish, you know. You just have to put a little more effort into looking. And every once in a while it’s okay to be a little less comfortable if you look great. Besides, this is just a dream, so it’s not like I’m really denying you anything.” 

“Hmm,” Izumi hummed under her breath. If she did get clothes out of this, there was no way Yuki wouldn’t realize that this hadn’t been just a dream and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to convince him that they’d gone shopping for real. 

“What?” Yuki asked, narrowing his eyes. “Are you going to try to convince me that the genie we saw was real and that we really are shopping?”

“Um, kind of? Well, the genie is real for sure, but the shopping is only kind of happening. I think. We’re not in the real world, but there’s a good chance that when we wake up, I’ll have whatever clothes we pick out. But I’d really prefer it if you keep the whole genie being real thing between the two of us.”

Yuki’s eyes narrowed even more. “You’ve met the genie before now? What else has happened? Who has he given wishes to? Why do you want me to hide that this is real?” 

Izumi really wished she could prevent the blush she felt crawling up her cheeks, but she was powerless to stop it. “Um, yeah, I’ve been to the genie’s realm a couple of times. Mostly it’s been little things. Hisoka just wanted to sleep some more. Muku wanted to read and discuss manga. Kazunari wanted to talk about his future after college. But . . . someone wished to go on a date with me, and they thought this was just a dream. They would be embarrassed to learn that this was real in a sense and that’s not fair to them. People should be able to keep their dreams to themselves.”

Yuki nodded slowly. “Okay. I can see why people would want to keep things that they thought they only dreamed personal. Though it’s kind of unfair that you know about it too and they don’t know that you know about it.”

“It’s not like I asked for this,” she argued. “I’d stop the genie from doing all this if I could.”

“Good point. Since you’re apparently the focus of the perverted genie’s wishes, I guess you should get something out of this.” He paused for a moment. “The date wish wasn’t the Hack’s wish was it?”

“No! I haven’t seen Tenma yet. But I bet he’ll wish for something like one-on-one rehearsal time like Juza did. It was actually really nice to be able to give him a one-on-one critique and see his progress. I wouldn’t mind if these wishes kept going if all of them were like that.” 

Yuki smiled and shook his head. “You’re such a theater geek. Anyway, let’s get going.” 

Yuki took her up and down the aisles, picking things up here and there and occasionally tossing things back. Periodically they’d go to the dressing room where Izumi had to show him not only each outfit, but sometimes multiple combinations of outfits. She was kind of glad that they weren’t doing this in real life since it would be exhausting. 

Genie made an appearance at one point, surprising Izumi. “What about something like this?” he asked, holding up a short skirt. 

Yuki barely glanced over. “We’re looking for classy, not trashy,” he said, returning to scanning the aisles. 

“Attracting a man doesn’t have to be trashy!” Genie argued. “Showing off a women’s assets can be done with sophistication!” Yuki ignored him and he left soon after. 

At the end of the night, Izumi had almost an entirely new wardrobe. If she did wake up with these clothes, she would have to get rid of some of her current clothes or everything wouldn’t fit in her dresser and closet. 

“Well,” Yuki said, hands on his hips as he stared at the clothes. “I guess I’ll see in a little while whether this is all true or not.” 

~.~

Izumi woke up the next morning and was both thrilled and a little unnerved to see the clothes Yuki had picked out neatly folded on her floor. But she deserved at least a little something for being Genie’s source of entertainment, right? 

A tentative knock sounded on her door. She opened it to find Yuki on the other side. His head was tilted, a half-curious and half-doubting look on his face. She opened the door all the way and moved aside, gesturing at the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Huh,” Yuki said, staring at the clothes. “Well, since I’m here I’ll help you pick out your clothes for today, but don’t expect this kind of service all the time. And we’ll have to tell the other guys that you won a shopping spree, or they’ll wonder where all these clothes came from.” 

“Right,” she agreed, shutting the door behind Yuki. She hoped everyone would believe that story.


	11. Sakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya’s chapter is short and sweet . . . kind of like him.

Genie put a hand on Sakuya’s shoulder, his face serious. “I know that you are a sweet and innocent boy, but sweet and innocent dreams can be cute too. Now, what wish would you like to have with your director?”

Behind Genie’s back, Izumi stuck her tongue out at him. It was true that she didn’t know what all of her actors would do in this situation, but she was one hundred percent certain that Sakuya would do nothing that aligned with what Genie wanted. 

“Hm,” Sakuya said as he pondered the question. “Well, my dream isn’t something that can be wished for since I want to obtain the Fleur award with the Director and other actors at Mankai.” 

The serious look in Genie’s eyes softened. “No, you can’t wish for that,” he agreed. “And I know you wouldn’t even if you could since it wouldn’t mean the same as accomplishing it on your own.”

“Right,” Sakuya agreed with a bright smile. “So maybe I can just have the Director watch me practice the latest Shakespeare scenes that I’ve memorized if that’s okay with her?” 

He turned to look at her and she shot him a thumbs up. 

He turned back to Genie. “Okay! So that’s my wish.”

“Ah—” Genie broke off what he’d been going to say and sighed. “All right, kid, you can practice scenes for your Director.” It probably would have ruined Genie’s image of Sakuya for him of all people to go after the Director, but he’d thought something like a peck on the cheek or a small declaration of caring for her as more than his Director would have been cute . . . but oh well. Maybe the next one would go differently. 

Like Juza, Sakuya was given a stage to practice on and Izumi sat in her armchair to watch him. 

After Izumi gave Sakuya her critique and corrections, he stood beside her to talk. 

“You know, it’s really nice to spend one-on-one time with you like this!” Sakuya said. “The theater has grown a lot since I joined, which is wonderful, but it does make it difficult to get any alone time with you.” 

“I know,” Izumi agreed. “I wish there were enough hours in the day for me to dedicate individual time to each of you on a regular basis, but at least we had this time together! You’ve improved so much, and I’m grateful I have you to rely on as one of my troupe leaders.”

“I’m glad you feel you can rely on me! You do so much for us, so I really want to take on any burdens that I can to lighten your load. Please know that you can always come to me. And about the Fleur Award, it might take us a few years to get there, but I believe we can do it!”

Izumi returned his bright smile. “So do I, Sakuya. Let me know the next time you’ve got more scenes memorized and we’ll do this again, okay?”

He looked uncertain for a moment. “Well, I’m pretty sure this is just a dream, but the Director in real life told me that she’d come watch me practice on the hillside again, so okay! I’ll let you know! Look forward to it, okay?”


	12. Sakyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't wish they had more time to work on budgets?

“Sakyo Furuichi,” Genie said in a booming voice. “Thanks to your diligent and dedicated work at the Mankai Company, I will grant you one wish regarding your dear Director here within my realm. Tell me your wish.” 

Sakyo glanced between the imposing genie and Izumi sitting in an armchair off in the distance, her legs tucked against her. “Any wish?” Sakyo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Any wish,” Genie confirmed. 

“Fine. It’s hard to get time with the Director these days. I’d like to discuss the budget.” 

Genie deflated. “D-discuss the budget? That’s not really a wish . . . I mean you two do that normally, so that’s just an everyday activity. No wish required.” 

“It is if I want to get more than thirty minutes of her time,” Sakyo said. “The additional reruns of our past plays in other cities is going very well, as are our merchandising efforts. The company is making a fair bit more money now, so we need to completely redo the budget. That includes calculating needed updates for the theater and dorms since they are getting old, adjusting the salaries of our actors, providing learning opportunities for our actors—” Genie tuned out until Sakyo finally finished with, “Calculating all of that appropriately will take hours. I’ve already been doing research on my own to shorten the time the Director and I need to discuss this, but it will still take a long time.” 

“Do you understand what I am offering you?!” Genie demanded. He should have gone back to claiming that all this was a dream. “All of this is only in your mind and you still just want to discuss budgets? How will that help you in the real world when you have this discussion again!?” 

“Because I will have already reasoned through my arguments and made some adjustments according to the Director’s feedback. When we have this conversation in real life, it will go smoother and faster.” 

Genie puffed out his cheeks, feeling like he was going to burst. “Are you telling me that budgets are all that you want from her?” He pointed a finger at Izumi. “After all you’ve been through together, all that you’ve shared, and all that you feel about her, all you want is to talk about money?” He couldn’t have been wrong about Sakyo. He was certain that Sakyo held deep feelings for Izumi. Oh, Sakyo tried to hide them, but they’d slip out every now and again. Sakyo had held feelings for Izumi the longest of anyone. This couldn’t be his wish. 

“Ah?” Sakyo said, his voice deepening and his eyes turning dark. His next words slithered out like a whip. “And what else could I possibly want from the Director?” 

Genie’s tongue froze in his throat. Somehow, despite all his great power, he had the feeling that if he said anything more, something very bad would happen. 

“Well?” Sakyo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you going to grant my wish or not?” 

“Y-yes,” Genie said, snapping his fingers before disappearing. 

Izumi found herself sitting at a desk next to Sakyo, a laptop and several papers and pens between them. 

“We’re going to work on the budget?” she asked, looking at the spreadsheet laid out on the laptop screen. 

“Yes,” Sakyo confirmed. “We have a lot of work to do to rework this.”

“G-great,” she said. She hadn’t expected Sakyo’s wish to involve anything like Banri’s or Itaru’s, or even Tsumugi’s, but she wouldn’t have guessed that he’d wish for them to work on the budget. Well, if she was going to be grateful for the extra rehearsing time she’d gotten with Juza and Sakuya, she supposed should be grateful for extra time to work on the budget too. It was an important part of the theater too, after all. “What did you have in mind?” 

~.~

“Please tell me we’re almost done,” Izumi groaned several hours later, slumping over the desk. “My brain is fried.” They’d covered a lot of important information, but there’d been so much to discuss with what their priorities were, and wondering what the priorities of their actors were as well. 

“Close enough,” Sakyo said, giving Izumi an exasperated look as he typed a few things into their budget. “We’ve made good progress. There’s no need for you to be so dramatic about it.”

“But thinking about numbers for so long hurts my brain,” she complained. “The wide range of things you can do is amazing.” She turned her head to look at Sakyo. “Genie is right that you deserve a wish for all your work at the Mankai Company. It wouldn’t be what it is today without your hard work. The only reason we need to redo the budget with all this money we’re making is because of you. The merchandising and doing reruns of past shows in other cities were all your ideas.” She grinned. “Maybe I should make you partner in the company. You probably run half of it anyway.” 

Sakyo’s heart clenched at her words. That was his ideal dream, for them to be partners in everything. In marriage, in the company, in caring for their actors, and in raising a family. The only person in the company who had loved it for longer than him was Izumi and sometimes it was difficult for him not to think of the two of them as co-owners as they looked after the company together. 

“I want to continue on as we are now,” he said quietly. “With everyone getting better and the fame and profits of Mankai increasing so we can bring our shows to more people.” 

Izumi’s smile softened. “Me too,” she agreed. “That’s my wish too.”

~.~

When Sakyo woke up the next morning, he immediately turned on his laptop to make notes on the budget from his dream. He went to make the first note, then paused. The budget had been completely redone following what had been discussed in the dream. 

He stared blankly at the screen for several moments before giving himself a shake and closing the laptop. He and Izumi must have discussed the budget in real life and he’d simply forgotten about it. Or turned the whole event into a weird dream instead. Clearly, he needed to work a little less and get a little more sleep.


	13. Chikage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course a story involving Chikage, Izumi, and wishes must involve spices.

“Chikage Utsuki,” Genie began, staring hard at the green-haired man, “this is a dream where you have one wish with the director of the Mankai Company to do whatever you please.” Genie admitted that he’d underestimated the purity of several of the Mankai actors, but here was a man he was certain was not pure. However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make a wish as ridiculous as several of the others. But at least there was hope. 

Genie watched with bated breath as Chikage made his way over to Izumi in her armchair. Since Chikage wasn’t a fan of women in general, Genie figured putting Izumi in feminine clothes this time would be a mistake, so she was wearing simple capris and a t-shirt. 

Izumi’s eyes widened as Chikage slid his hands over the arms of the chair, caging her in as his face lowered toward hers. “Make a wish for whatever I want with the Director?” He tilted his head, his eyes half-lidded as his gaze moved to her lips. 

They stayed that way for a moment, Izumi’s heart racing, then he pulled away, the seductive look sliding away from his eyes. “Like I would make a wish like that. You should know better than to think I’d be interested in such things.” 

Izumi breathed a sigh, putting a hand over her heart, though she wasn’t sure if her sigh was one of relief or of disappointment. He teased her so much that she kind of wanted to see what would happen if he actually followed through with his teasing. 

Chikage was sexy when he wanted to be. She was sure he used that to his advantage mercilessly, rather like Itaru used his looks to get away with things, though she wondered how Chikage got so good at such tactics when he held such a deep dislike of women. 

“You have to make a wish,” Genie pouted. Even knowing things were likely to turn out this way, it was still disappointing. “It’s a rule in this dream.”

“Dreams don’t have rules,” Chikage countered, “but I suppose that’s dream logic for you.” He put one hand to his chin as he considered Izumi. “A wish involving the Director? I guess if I have to make a wish, it’s for the Director to try tasty spicy foods other than curry.” He smiled a dark, seductive smile. “And if she won’t try it on her own, I’ll feed it to her.” 

Izumi flushed red. “I eat other food! There’s no need for a wish like this.” After saying that, she realized she should keep her mouth shut. A wish to eat spicy food other than curry was a perfectly acceptable wish. Except . . . “What do you have against curry all of a sudden?” she demanded. “You traitor.”

“I have nothing against curry other than your ardent obsession with it. You may eat other things, but you would eat curry for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if we let you. I want you to experience other things too. That is what my blog is about, after all, encouraging people to try all sorts of spicy food.” 

Shaking his head, Genie snapped his fingers. Izumi and Chikage found themselves sitting a table filled with spicy dishes. 

They tried dish after dish, arguing, teasing, and chatting. For every good thing Chikage had to say about a dish, Izumi tried to counter with a comment about how curry compared to it or was superior. 

“You really are a Currian from Planet Curry as Rurikawa says,” Chikage said. On the surface he appeared exasperated, but inside he was immensely enjoying himself. He always enjoyed time with the Director, especially when he got her to himself. She was at the center of his new family, the one who held everyone together, and he couldn’t deny that he was as drawn to her as the rest of them. Maybe more so. 

He still didn’t know how he felt about pursuing a romantic relationship, but he did know that the thought of any other man with the Director was starting to cause him increased irritation. He found himself sometimes interfering when it looked like others were flirting with the Director, and each time it pleased him to see the pissed off or frustrated look at the man’s face, while the Director appeared to not care. She was either oblivious to the flirting, or grateful for his interference. He honestly couldn’t tell which. 

“I am the Currian!” Izumi announced proudly, her eyes gleaming. “Through and through. It really is the perfect nickname for me.” She was so adorable when she got excited about the little things. She said something else, but Chikage was distracted by the pout on her lips. If he was curious about kissing her, which it had crossed his mind to do earlier in the dream, it seemed now was the perfect time. 

Gently touching her cheek, he turned her face toward him. 

“Chikage?” she said, a question in her voice and eyes. 

He leaned over, hesitating when his lips were a breath away from hers. Her eyes widened, pink spreading over her cheeks. It was too bad Omi didn’t have a picture of Izumi like this because it was one Chikage would want to look at again and again. Then again, it probably wasn’t a look he wanted anyone else seeing. With that thought, he pressed his lips to hers. 

She inhaled sharply, her eyes still wide. He moved the hand on her cheek to the back of her head and changed the angle of the kiss, parting her lips with his own. She tasted like the spices they’d been eating, which made him smile. 

Pulling back, he stared at her bemused face. “Maybe that is something I want to do in real life after all,” he murmured. 

Behind them, Genie threw his arms into the air, dancing in celebration.


	14. Tsuzuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru was requested several chapters ago, and it took me a while to come up with a good scenario for him, but here it finally is!

Genie spoke slowly and clearly to Tsuzuru. “This is a dream. It’s just a dream. And in this dream, you get to have one wish regarding your director. Think hard. This could either be a really good dream, or a really boring one. The choice is yours.” 

Tsuzuru flushed red from his chin to his the roots of his hair. “O-one wish with the Director?” he repeated. What was wrong with him that he was having a dream like this? He knew that he liked Izumi, but wasn’t a dream like this going a little far? 

“Yes,” Genie said, speaking in the same slow, clear tone. “The wish can be whatever you want here in this dream world. Whatever you want.”

“Did you really have to repeat that part?” Tsuzuru asked, wondering if his face could get any redder. He guessed it was kind of neat that he seemed to have some control in this dream, whereas in most dreams things just happened whether you wanted them to or not. 

“Um, I guess discussing future play ideas?” he suggest. “Dreams are supposed to help you clear your mind and think of new things, so it might be cool to discuss plays in my dream with Izumi. Maybe it will spark a new idea.” 

Genie’s mouth turned down at the corners. Given how several of the others had gone, he hadn’t held out much hope for this one, but really? Discuss plays? So many of these actors had one-track minds. How boring. Maybe after this night, it was time for him to give up. Though the last wish had been stupid and still ended up good, so maybe there was still hope? 

“Are you sure you want to wish for something that you can do any time in the real world?” Genie pressed. “This is a special dream, you know. I don’t recommend wasting it.”

Tsuzuru wondered if he could include in his wish that this guy go away. So long as Genie kept talking, Tsuzuru was pretty certain he wouldn’t stop blushing. “Yes, I’m sure! I’m not Masumi!” 

The genie muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “Masumi was just as much a disappointment,” before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

Tsuzuru breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped when he found himself sitting on a couch next to Izumi. 

She watched him with curious eyes. “So, what are we doing?” 

Great, now he was blushing again, even though he’d wished for something completely appropriate. He hadn’t even known you could blush within dreams. “Um, I thought that we could discuss play ideas.”

“Great!” she said, turning toward him and leaning into the crook of the couch between the back and arm. The enthused light in her eyes was so like Izumi’s normal self that it allowed Tsuzuru to relax a little as they discussed ideas. 

They talked for hours and Tsuzuru found himself relaxing more and more. He normally didn’t talk play ideas with Izumi until after he had the first draft of the script done, but his discussion with her made him think that maybe he should bring her into the process earlier. She, unsurprisingly, had a lot of great ideas. He had to admit that the dream was kind of perfect with him being able to discuss his greatest passion with one of his favorite people. 

“Well, I think that’s all I’ve got for now,” Tsuzuru said, sitting back with a contented sigh. “Now I just need to remember all of this in the morning.”

“Genie should have given us pen and paper to write this all down with,” Izumi said, aiming a pout toward Tsuzuru’s hands as though she could perhaps will pen and paper into existence. 

“What good would that have done?” he asked with a laugh. “Either way, this is still just a dream.”

“Right,” she agreed, looking away. “Of course.”

“Still,” he said, looking down at his hands, “even if this is just a dream, it’s been really fun spending time with you like this, and, I know I need to say this to you in real life, but I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I’ve talked to other script writers on Veludo Way and it sounds like the creative freedom you give me is really rare for a director to do. Thank you for trusting me with Mankai’s plays.”

She beamed at him. “Mankai hasn’t had a flop yet thanks to you. Obviously, trusting your creative direction has been the right choice.”

He returned her smile. “I honestly could not have imagined my life turning out better than this when I left my home looking for a theater troupe to join. Everything that’s happened is way better then even what I thought the best-case scenario might be.” He hesitated. “Is it terrible if I sometimes think that it would be great if I maybe had one more thing in my life?” 

“Not so long as you choose to be unhappy while not having that thing,” Izumi said. “But what is it that you feel you’re missing?” 

He felt himself blushing as he scooted closer to her. “I . . . I’ve never felt the same way about another woman as I do about you.” His heart raced as he cupped Izumi’s cheek. Genie had said Tsuzuru was only allowed one wish in this dream, but it was his dream, wasn’t it? “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to start a relationship with you.” And then he was kissing her. 

He didn’t have much experience with relationships, so he moved slowly, hesitatingly. Izumi’s lips were soft under his. When her hands came up to his shoulders, he moved closer, switching his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, tangling his hand in her hair. He kissed her again and again, thinking that no wonder some people liked kissing so much. You just had to do it with the right person. 

He pulled back, resting his forehead against Izumi’s and was happy to see that she was as flushed as he felt. His heart squeezed that he could only do this in a dream. There were too many strong rivals in real life for him to dare think that Izumi would choose him, and her mind was so full of curry and acting that she had no room for thoughts of dating. 

Still, the two of them fit well together, didn’t they? Maybe by the time Izumi’s attitude toward dating change, Tsuzuru himself would be a strong rival. Smiling at the thought, he decided. He’d been able to make his other dream come true with hard work. Why not work toward this one as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru, Genie would be so proud of your thoughts right now.


	15. Omi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The long-awaited (by me) Omi chapter! This was originally supposed to be a sweet picnic, but then I got stuck writing it and wrote Secrets instead, and now I’m not sure I can write an Omi-centered fic with him as the sweet mother figure of Mankai Company.

Omi sat on his bike as he stared at the lights within Mankai. It was late, past dinner, but lights were still on in the kitchen. That indicated that members of the troupe were still up and made him reluctant to go inside. 

It had been a nasty day. He’d had a photography job where he’d had the ill fortune of running into a few former rival biker gang members. Though Omi had left that life, these guys had not and weren’t really interested in the fact that Omi was no longer part of that life. Actually, the problem had been that they were extremely interested in the fact that Omi was no longer part of that life. They thought that it would make him an easy target and that they could get revenge for being beaten by Omi and Nachi in the past. 

Omi hadn’t noticed them tailing him and they’d followed him to the event, confronting him and making a scene. As much as Omi had tried to calm things down, a fight erupted. The gang members had, of course, been wrong about being able to beat Omi just because he hadn’t been part of a gang for a few years. It was three on one and he’d trashed them, but his camera lens got cracked during the fight and the client was understandably livid. 

Omi had gotten the tongue lashing of his life for being ‘irresponsible enough to brand himself as a first-rate camera man when he had a past like his and bringing down trouble on innocent people.’ He’d managed not to have charges pressed against him by offering to take the photos he’d been hired to do for free. Not that he’d done anything worthy of having charges pressed against him. All he’d done was protect the event guests from the gang members, but the man who’d hired him hadn’t cared in the least about that. Not that Omi could necessarily blame him. 

Afterward, Omi could have made it home in time to help make dinner, but he wasn’t in the mood, not with the Mad Wolf crawling just beneath the surface. Instead he’d stopped by a bar to get dinner and a drink which, admittedly, hadn’t really helped his mood. 

He decided to stay outside in the crisp night air to cool off a little longer and hoped that everyone would be in bed by the time he went inside so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the kitchen light went out and finally went inside a few minutes later. 

~.~

“Welcome!” Genie greeted Omi. “Welcome to a dream of dreams. Here, you can have any wish you desire with your dear company director.” 

Omi blinked. This wasn’t what he’d expected. If anything he’d been afraid he’d dream of Nachi after fighting guys he’d last fought with Nachi by his side. This looked a lot more appealing. And was a better way to work off the Mad Wolf’s aggression than snapping at or avoiding his troupe members. Perfect. 

Wordlessly, he walked over to Izumi sitting in an armchair, wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair down like normal. 

“Um . . .” Genie said, his eyes trailing after Omi, not sure if he should interrupt to ask what the wish was. 

Omi held his hand down to Izumi. 

“Omi?” she asked, her eyes questioning as she gave Omi her hand. 

He pulled her to her feet, still saying nothing. Cupping his hands around her waist, he pulled her close and stared down at her with an intense gaze for a few moments before bending down to cover her lips with his own. 

He gave her a few slow, drugging kisses that had her tangling her hands in his hair. His grip moved from her waist, one hand pressing against her low back to bring her even closer, his other hand clutching her shoulder as his kisses moved from slow to fast. 

Izumi felt breathless trying to keep up and was so distracted it took her a moment to realize that Omi had lifted her up, his hands supporting her bare thighs around his waist so he no longer had to bend down to kiss her. 

As enjoyable as this was, a voice in the back of her mind wondered what was wrong with Omi. Even if he was romantically interested in her, this wasn’t like him. Maybe he would be like this in a dream with no rules, but she doubted it. 

She pulled away enough to say, “Omi,” but his lips followed her, nipping at her bottom lip. She gasped, distracted enough to let him get in a few more kisses, then drew her hands down his face, trying to get his attention. 

“Omi,” she said gently, then, to prevent him from following her again, gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying his name again. She did that a couple times before asking, “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

He hesitated a moment before burying his face against her neck and letting out a big breath. “Bad day,” he said. “Really bad day.” He laid a kiss on her neck before adding, “Sorry to use you like this in a dream, but it seemed a better alternative to snapping at the other guys in the theater.” 

Izumi blushed at the thought that Omi seemed to view kissing her as a remedy to a bad day, then she blushed even more imagining what it would be like if this was how Omi managed bad days in the real world. 

“Well, I’m glad I can help then?” she said, a questioning lilt in her voice. “Though I also hope you feel you can talk to me about anything.” 

Omi smiled against her neck. “There’s a lot of things about me and my past that I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t feel I could talk to you. This just . . . isn’t something I want to talk about.” 

“Okay,” Izumi said, laying her head on top of Omi’s. “That’s fine, so long as you know you can talk to me.”

Omi lifted his head to give her another peck on her lips. “Even in a dream you’re perfect, you know that?”

Izumi blinked. Omi thought she was perfect? “I think that’s my line,” she argued. 

Omi grinned. “Well, if we each think the other is perfect, that’s a pretty good sign isn’t it?” 

Izumi felt a moment of panic rise and she wondered if Genie would actually accomplish his goal of sparking movement in the ‘reverse harem’ at Mankai theater by these stupid wishes. She sure hoped that didn’t happen.


	16. Genie’s Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie feels enough is enough and it’s time to pare down the rest of the actors!

“Hm,” Genie said, a finger to his lips as he sat cross-legged on the floor and stared down at pictures of the remaining Mankai actors. He was sick of being disappointed and wanted to take out the pictures of all the actors he was sure would be a disappointment. He had to be careful though, because a few of them had surprised him. Like Tsuzuru and Omi. 

Omi had been a very nice surprise, though Genie was willing to admit that things only turned out the way they did because of the circumstances of that day. Which just went to show that Genie needed to make more of an effort to make the circumstances right in order to entice the actors to behave the way that he wanted. 

He decided to go troupe by troupe, so organized the pictures by troupe first. 

Citron was the only Spring Troupe member he hadn’t brought in. Citron had shown signs of possible interest in Izumi, so he was in. Genie just needed to make sure he set the mood properly. He moved Citron’s picture to a spot he designated as the Yes pile. 

Next was Summer Troupe. Genie lifted a picture of Misumi. The triangle-obsessed actor had said that he saw the Director as a triangle, which was a possible indication that he had feelings for her, and, honestly, the poor guy had had such a rough life that Genie rather shipped Misumi and Izumi together. Izumi would take such great care of Misumi and love him, and Misumi would be so sweet to her . . . but Genie was also 90% to 95% certain that Misumi would wish to go triangle hunting with Izumi, or to eat triangle shaped food with her. Those were probably Misumi’s versions of a hot date. With a sigh, Genie started the No pile with Misumi’s picture. 

Next was Tenma. He, who had nearly kissed the director during the Water Me play, definitely went into the Yes pile. Genie just had to work things right to get things going, that was all. And Tenma had finally started college, so no weirdness there over age, right? Seven years difference wasn’t that much once everyone involved was an adult. 

Last was Kumon. His picture firmly went in the No pile. That guy had showed zero romantic interest in anyone or anything. 95% of his mind was taken up with his brother, acting, and baseball. Genie felt there was no chance of getting anything out of him. 

On to Autumn Troupe. All that was left was Taichi and Azami. Genie’s mouth twisted in a sneer at Azami’s picture. There were signs that he might feel something for the director, but since Genie had once heard him telling Kazunari that kissing was for married couples only, he was definitely going in the No pile. 

Azami’s picture was hovering over the No pile when Genie paused. But what if he made the dream be Azami’s and Izumi’s honeymoon? Would Azami do anything then? He stared hard at the picture as though it may give him an answer. Slowly, the picture moved over to Yes. 

That left just Taichi. With a shrug, Genie tossed him into the No pile. Yes, Taichi seemed to admire the director a lot, but it wasn’t a couple Genie shipped. Taichi was too much like a puppy. Genie just couldn’t imagine him as man enough to match up well with the director. 

He sighed sadly as he turned to Winter Troupe pictures. He’d only added three to the Yes pile and three had gone to No. 

First was Tasuku. After some thought, Genie placed his picture in the Yes pile. He was one who might end up being a surprise, though he was also likely one who would wish to practice in front of the director if he thought he could get away with it. Maybe Genie could make a no acting rule for Tasuku’s wish. 

That left Homare and Guy. Guy went into Yes because Genie could see him possibly being another good surprise if Genie worked things out right. Homare . . . had definitely given hints that he was interested in the director, but was also utterly obsessed with poetry . . . 

Deciding that the risk of being stuck listening to poetry all night was too high, Genie placed Homare in the No pile. 

He leaned back on his palms and surveyed his two piles. Yep, his mind was made up. There would be five more wishes. He figured at least some of them would be disappointments, but hopefully not all of them. He should have done this to begin with.


	17. Misumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter with Genie’s musing was fun to write, but I couldn’t bear to actually leave Misumi out. If any readers want to see a chapter for the other characters that Genie kicked out, let me know!

Genie furrowed his brow in confusion. Misumi smiled brightly back at him. “Hello, Mr. Genie! You look a lot like I did when I played a genie for our play Water Me. I guess that means Yuki did a good job with the costume!”

Genie opened his mouth, but words refused to come, so he closed it again. How was Misumi here? Why was Misumi here? Genie had recently decided that Misumi was banned from these dream wishes because he was too likely to wish for a triangle, so how had he ended up here? It was supposed to be Tenma. 

Maybe it was Genie’s subconscious? Because he shipped Misumi with the Director so hard and secretly wanted to see them together?

“Why are you here?” Genie asked. It took him a moment to realize he’d said the words out loud. 

Misumi’s grin brightened. “Because I wanted to spend time with the director too! Some of the other theater guys were randomly waking up really happy and having a really good day. I kept wondering what was happening to cause it since these happy days were jumping from troupe to troupe, then I realized the most consistent thing that makes everyone at Mankai happy: spending time with the director!”

He glanced over at Izumi sitting in a chair far enough away that she couldn’t hear the wish and waved to her. She cheerfully waved back and Genie gritted his teeth. She was probably even more confident than he was that Misumi’s wish wouldn’t align with what Genie wanted.

Misumi turned his attention back to Genie. “So, when I realized that, I wanted a turn to get to spend the night with the director.” He looked around. “Though I didn’t realize it would be in such a weird place. Does it have to look like this?” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Genie admitted with a sigh, already imagining having to make some crazy obstacle course full of triangles. “This is a dream world where I grant you one wish with the director . . .” He thought of his previous musings that he needed to set the right atmosphere to help entice the actors to behave appropriately in these dreams. 

He leaned closer to Misumi, his eyes serious as he held up a finger in warning. “But this dream wish is special. You can’t waste it on things you and the director do in the real world. It’s a rule. So, like triangle hunting. You do that in the real world, so your wish can’t involve that.” 

Misumi pouted for a moment, his smile disappearing. Then he perked up. “Okay! I know something I want to wish for that I can’t do in the real world. I want to cuddle with the director.” 

For a moment, Genie thought he must have misheard the young man. “You want to what?” But Misumi was already walking away. He slid into the chair with Izumi, both of them having to shift around because the armchair was really meant for only one person.

“Huh,” Genie said under his breath. It appeared that like with Omi’s wish, he wouldn’t need to do anything. 

The pair ended up with Izumi’s arm around Misumi’s shoulder with both Misumi’s arms around her waist, his head nestled against her neck. 

“Um, what did you wish for?” she asked, petting his hair. He looked too adorable for her not to, and his hair was as soft as Azuma’s though she was certain Misumi didn’t put the same effort into caring for it. 

“I wished that we could cuddle,” he explained. “The genie told me that I had to wish for something that we can’t do in the real world. I like to be close to you, so I wished for this!”

Izumi blinked. “We can’t cuddle in the real world?” She frequently watched TV with members of the trouble and often had one of the guys next to her. Admittedly, most of them didn’t cuddle, but Hisoka used her lap as a pillow whenever he could. 

Misumi shook his head, his hair brushing her chin as he did so. “No, Masumi would get too mad. I can’t do it in the real world, so I thought it would be fun to do it here!”

Izumi frowned, her arm around Misumi’s shoulder tightening. Though she didn’t know a lot about Misumi’s upbringing, she knew enough to know that Misumi probably hadn’t gotten much physical affection (or any kind of affection) from his parents. It was no wonder that he liked close contact. She didn’t like the idea of Misumi, or any of her actors, changing their behavior based off of what Masumi’s reaction might be. 

“Misumi, that’s very considerate of you, but sometimes it’s okay to be less considerate if someone is being unreasonable.”

“It is?” Misumi asked, popping his head up to look Izumi in the eye. 

“Yes, it is,” she assured him. Honestly, how had she ended up with so many angels within her theater company? “And Masumi is often unreasonable. If he gets upset about it . . . I guess I mean when he gets upset about it, then I’ll deal with it.”

A frown flitted across Misumi’s face before he laid his head down again. “But then that causes trouble for you, and I don’t want to be trouble.” 

Tears sprang to Izumi’s eyes and she cupped Misumi’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t around his shoulder, running her thumb over his cheekbone. “You are never trouble for me, Misumi,” she promised him. “I love you and if you want to be close to me, then I want to be close to you too. Sit by me the next time Summer Troupe has a movie night, okay?” 

“Okay,” he agreed, a soft smile spreading across his face as he relaxed against Izumi.


	18. Tenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Tenma's turn for real.

Tenma frowned, a little suspicious as he looked around. He wore a three-piece suit and was surrounded by other people in fancy dress as well as what looked like American paparazzi. 

It was clearly the premiere of a movie, which wasn’t the suspicious part. The suspicious part was that anytime Tenma dreamed of attending premieres, something embarrassing always happened. What would it be this time? He’d be interviewed and forget what movie he’d just starred in? His clothes would rip or disappear? He’d inadvertently offend a bigger star than himself? 

A throat cleared next to him and he looked over to see an oddly dressed man. 

“Yeah?” Tenma asked, since clearly the man wanted something, then, remembering his previous concerns about offending a bigger star than himself, he amended, “I mean, is there something I can help you with?”

The man smiled widely, showing off brilliantly white teeth. “I just want to congratulate you on your first overseas premiere. Truly, this is a milestone in your career that you should be very proud of. I’m sure your girlfriend is exceptionally proud of you.”

“M-my girlfriend?” he stuttered, wondering who she could possibly be. These dreams never came with a girlfriend. Not that it mattered who she was since this was a dream, but he couldn’t help being curious. 

The man’s smile widened as he stepped aside. Tenma gaped at the sight of Izumi draped in a dark blue dress. Thin spaghetti straps graced her shoulders and a slit on one side of the dress revealed a hint of thigh. Her hair was swept up in a chignon, a few strands left free framed her face. 

His throat went dry at the sight. Not on any set he’d ever worked on had he seen an actress as beautiful or alluring as Izumi looked right then. Girlfriend. She was his girlfriend. In a dream, but still. 

The man, who Tenma had forgotten about until that moment, leaned in to whisper, “Don’t forget that this is your special night, your first overseas premiere. You can spend it with your girlfriend however you wish.”

“Hey!” Tenma yelled, his face burning red. He was about to ask the guy just what he thought he was implying Tenma should do with his own girlfriend, but the man had disappeared. Tenma blinked in surprise until he realized that Izumi was looking at him curiously. He blushed again. He probably looked like an idiot. Great, it was the usual embarrassing dream after all, only this time he got to make a fool of himself in front of Izumi. Perfect. 

“Is everything all right?” she asked. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s perfect,” he lied, hating dreams. They never made sense, like a weird guy being there one moment and gone the next. He took in Izumi again and shyly held his hand out to her. “You look amazing tonight.” 

She flashed him a smile as she took his hand. “You think? It’s so different from my normal style, but it’s nice to branch out every now and again. You look great too. Your acting talent is amazing, but your looks certainly help your career!” 

“Are you complimenting me and yourself by talking about my looks?” Tenma asked with a smirk and a tilt of his head. “Since I’m your boyfriend and all.” 

Surprise flashed through Izumi’s eyes for a moment before her cheeks tinged pink. “N-no, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

The world seemed to freeze for a moment as he felt weightless with excitement. She was blushing. He’d made her blush. 

Please, please, please don’t let this be an embarrassing dream, he prayed to whatever deity might be listening. Let it be a good dream instead. 

“Let’s go into the premiere,” he said, tugging on her hand. She followed along, excitement over taking her face as she talked about how fun it would be to attend an overseas premiere for the first time. 

“It won’t be the last,” he promised her, his grip on her hand tightening. “I’m going to be the best actor the world has seen, remember? We’ll have lots of opportunities to go on overseas trips like this together for premieres.” 

~.~

They held hands throughout the premiere. As much as Tenma was curious to watch whatever movie he’d supposedly starred in overseas, he had to admit that he was more interested in Izumi’s hand in his. He’d never held her hand before, and it surprised him how small and delicate it felt. She always had so much energy, so much exuberance for life. The contrast between that and how delicate she looked tonight made his heart pound. 

After the premiere, they went for a walk, still holding hands. If he could get away with holding onto Izumi’s hands for the rest of the dream, he wanted to. 

“Are we going anywhere in particular?” she asked, looking around as they walked. She seemed just as content to keep holding hands, which gave Tenma hope that this dream was going to be good all the way until the end. 

“I saw a pier earlier while we were waiting to go into the premiere,” he explained. “I thought that would be a nice place to go.” 

At the pier, they could see the lights of the city sparkling off the water. It was beautiful, but he was sad that they could barely see the stars because of all the city lights. It reminded him of when Summer Troupe and Spring Troupe had done a training camp together. That was the first time he had seen the stars look so bright. 

It cast a glance over at Izumi, who’s gaze was still on the ocean. It was all because of her. He’d experienced so many things because of her and the Mankai Company. Izumi and the company meant the world to him. Not because they had welcomed him into the company, because any theater would have been thrilled to gain the publicity of having a silver screen star join them, but because they had treated him like he was any other valued member. It was because they had treated him as simply another one of their own that he’d been able to experience so much. 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” he said, turning toward Izumi. He mentally decided to screw the fact that this was a dream and go all out. He finally wanted good memories of a dream involving a premiere, and just because the overseas premiere with Izumi at his side was only a dream now didn’t mean it would remain only a dream. “It means a lot to me that you would come all this way for me. I’m sure it’s not easy dating a guy who’s gone so often.”

“But you always show that you care,” Izumi argued. “I never feel like I’m forgotten by you. Even when your away on shoots, you still check in on how the theater and I are doing. I know we’re always in your thoughts.” 

He let go of her hand to cup her face. “You are always in my thoughts,” he promised. The thumping of his heart felt louder to him then the ocean waves as he stared down at her face, his gaze drawn to her lips. He well remembered how connected he’d felt with Izumi that day before the opening night of Water Me years ago. He’d never connected that way with anyone before and he’d so badly wanted to kiss her. She was still the only woman he’d ever wanted to kiss. 

He closed his eyes as he brought his lips to hers. The moment was perfect, the kiss with the lights of the city around them and the waves of the ocean to the side of them. He’d kissed a fair number of costars, but none of those kisses felt anything near like this. 

He pulled back, hoping to see Izumi as affected by the kiss as he was. He smiled at the almost dazed look in her eyes, his heart thrilling that she was blushing again. 

“You’re blushing,” he pointed out, rubbing his thumbs over her pink cheeks. They turned even pinker. 

“So are you!” she accused. 

Tenma felt his cheeks grow warm. “That’s because—” He paused before muttering, “That’s because even when I kiss you now, it still feels like the first time.” Of course, in a way this was the first time he was kissing her, but he was sure that each time would still feel like the first time for a long time with her. 

She smiled, her eyes softening. “You know, you say some really good things sometimes.” Izumi had given little thought to how any of her actors would be as a boyfriend. Her job was to direct them, not date them, but she could easily see Tenma being a sweet boyfriend in many ways. And easy to tease, which would be a lot of fun. 

“You too,” Tenma said, leaning his forehead against hers. After all, it had been her words back then that had made him want to kiss her. Her words that had made him feel so connected to her. 

He leaned down by her ear to whisper, “Please keep supporting me, even if I have to go away a lot.”

She hesitated a moment before saying, “I will. I want to see you bloom just as much as you do, Tenma. I know you’ll be attending your overseas premiere for real someday.” 

He was about to ask her what she meant by for real someday, but then she shifted and her lips were so close to his that he couldn’t resist kissing her again. And again. His arms went around her back as her arms curled around his shoulders. 

This had definitely ended up being a good dream. A very, very good dream.


	19. Azami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Azami, how are you so pure with your background? I guess Sakyo must have raised you right.

“Welcome to our luxury hotel!” Genie greeted Azami and Izumi, gesturing at the gorgeous beachside hotel behind him. “On behalf of all the staff here, I’d like to congratulate you on your marriage and on choosing us for you honeymoon.” He winked at Azami. “Remember, honeymoons are a special time for couples, so make sure do whatever you wish with your new wife.” 

Azami’s face flamed red as Izumi leaned toward Genie to hiss, “He’s sixteen! You may have aged him up in this dream world to look older, but he’s still sixteen!” 

Genie gazed down at her coldly. “Even sixteen-year-olds have dreams, Director. I can trap you in this world until his wish is fulfilled, so I suggest you go along with whatever he wants. And don’t try to change the boy’s wish like you did with Masumi. I assure you I’ll know if you do.” 

Izumi glared at him, but said nothing more. She’d yet to really piss off Genie and wasn’t sure what he could or would do if she pushed him too far. 

Something brushed against her hand and she looked down to see Azami holding his hand out to her, though his face was turned almost completely away from her, his face still red. She stifled a giggle as she took his hand. Maybe she didn’t have anything to worry about if he couldn’t even look at her. Though just because he was avoiding looking at her didn’t mean she couldn’t look at him as they walked into the hotel. 

It appeared Genie had aged Azami up to his mid-twenties. Azami was a handsome kid, but as an adult he could stop traffic with that face of his. Though he had an aura that was somewhere in between Juza’s and Sakyo’s, so that might stop him from getting too much female attention. Still, though he was great to look at, she was not going to let anything progress beyond a PG rating, no matter what Genie threatened. 

After obtaining a room key, they took their luggage to their room. Azami, still not looking at her, went to the desk to flip through a binder outlining what amenities the hotel had to offer. Izumi stared at her suitcase, afraid to even peek at what might be inside. Who knew that Genie had stuffed in there in the hope of having Azami make the ‘right’ wish.

“There’s a spa,” Azami announced suddenly. 

“What?” 

“There’s a spa here,” he repeated. “We should go.” Suddenly, he was next to Izumi and cupping her cheek as he critically eyed her skin. “Even on vacation, you should still take good care of your skin, especially if we’re going to spend time out in the sun and they offer facials with quality products.” 

“R-right,” she agreed. So Azami could look at her so long as he was following his passion of skin care. She hid her smile and said, “Lead the way!”

~.~

After their facials (the effects of which Izumi hoped carried into the real world; after all, plenty of other things had carried over into the real world), Azami said, “You should get a massage next. They offer a lot of varieties here, so you can read which one you think you would like the most.”

“You don’t want to get one?” she questioned. “What will you do?” 

Azami shrugged. “I’ve been in too many fights to be fond of strangers touching me. My instinctive reaction if a stranger touches me is to go into defensive or offensive mode. It’s best that I don’t do things like massages. I can just hang around the room or look at the gift shop until you’re done. It might be nice to walk along the beach later, so I should make sure we have good sunscreen.”

“But that doesn’t sound like fun for you,” she argued. “This is your honeymoon too.” After saying that, she wanted to smack herself. What was wrong with her? Was this part of Genie’s magic? Or was she getting sucked into the scenario that they really were on their honeymoon since everything felt so realistic? Thank goodness she hadn’t been in a place like this with Masumi. 

Azami shrugged again, staring at the floor as a blush covered his face. “You run yourself ragged taking care of Mankai sometimes, so you should pamper yourself sometimes too to make up for it.” He looked her in the eye. “And now that we’re married, I want to take good care of you. It’s part of my responsibility as your husband. My father was at least a good example in that regard.” 

Izumi’s heart squeezed at his words. Why was it that some of her ‘scariest’ actors were really her sweetest? 

Leaning over, she pecked his cheek. “All right then, if my getting a massage is your wish, then I’ll oblige you!” She hoped Genie was paying enough attention to hear that line. 

~.~

After Izumi’s massage, they walked along the beach, like Azami had suggested. He seemed to feel they should hold hands, which meant he was too embarrassed to look at her or say much. As adorable as he was, she hoped he’d be a little more comfortable when he actually found a girl he liked. 

As the sun set, they went back to their room and Izumi hoped the night was almost over. She wasn’t particularly concerned about Azami trying anything, but was worried about the situation turning awkward soon. 

In their room, Azami suddenly turned to Izumi, a determined look in his eye. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. When he pulled back, he had a soft look in his eyes that she’d never seen before, then a blush overtook his face and he looked at floor to mutter, “We should wait for our relationship to progress before we go any further. We’ve just arrived for our honeymoon, so we’ve only been married for a day.”

This time, Izumi had to stifle a full-on laugh. Whoever married Azami would hopefully be just as sweet and chaste. And very, very patient. When she finally had herself under control, she cheerfully chirped, “I agree!” 

Relief flashed through his eyes and his shoulders lowered as tension eased out of them. She took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze, bringing his eyes back to hers. “Thank you for taking good care of me today, Azami.” She mentally thought that his future wife was a very lucky woman. 

~.~

Azami woke up the next morning and immediately flushed red as he remembered the night before. He couldn’t believe he’d dreamed he was married to the director. And even kissed her. Even if she was amazing and would make a great wife and mother, that was no reason for him to dream about it!


	20. Kumon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumon was requested, so he gets to appear too!

Genie stared at his No pile of pictures, tapping his lips. There were only three actors left from the Yes pile, which was a terrible state of affairs. If he could add back in the No pile actors, it would double the amount of actors left. And things had gone so well with Tenma and Azami. It appeared that the Mankai actors may not be as perfectly pure as their director liked to think. They just needed the right situation to coax them into being romantic. 

Narrowing his eyes at Kumon’s picture, Genie debated. The older brother and cousin had both been extreme disappointments, but what if, like Tenma and Azami, Kumon just needed the right situation to be introduced to romance? And wasn’t the director a perfect choice for his first crush? Genie nodded. All Kumon needed was a little pushing. 

~.~

“Hey, Kumon,” Genie said, wrapping his arm around Kumon’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

“Uh, do I know you?” Kumon asked, trying to pull away and stare at Genie at the same time.

“Sure you do,” Genie waved off. “We’ve been best buds for a long time. Anyway, don’t you think it would be a great wish to teach the director how to play baseball? Don’t you think that would be fun?”

Kumon stopped trying to get a way. “Well, yeah, probably, but I don’t think she’s really into sports. Sometimes she watches the games the actors have, but she never participates.” 

“But that’s the beauty here,” Genie said, giving Kumon’s shoulder a shake. “You’re in a dream right now, which means you get to do whatever you wish, right? So? Do you want to?” 

“Yeah!” Kumon agreed, pumping a fist in the air. “I totally want to teach the director how to play baseball! That sounds like a great wish!” 

“Excellent!” Genie said, clapping his hands. “Then let’s play ball!” 

~.~

Izumi frowned down at her outfit of too short shorts and tank top, then looked around the baseball diamond. She wasn’t surprised when she found Kumon cheerfully waving at her. Who else would have a wish involving baseball, after all? But the sight didn’t change her feelings of unease. 

Genie had been too clever at arranging things to his benefit the past few dreams. No way would he have slipped up and let Kumon have a simple dream of playing baseball. She was also nervous because she could see Genie standing in the dugout, a grin full of anticipation on his face. 

“Hi, Director!” Kumon greeted as he bounded up to her. “I’m going to teach you how to play baseball today. Doesn’t that sound like a fun dream?” 

“Uh, sure,” she agreed, then added. “Just baseball? That’s all we’re doing?”

Kumon looked confused. “What else would we be doing? I mean, maybe we could do something after if there’s time?”

“No, no, just baseball is fine,” she assured him. “I just wanted to make sure.” 

Kumon still seemed confused for a moment before shrugging it off. “Okay, let’s start!” 

They’d only been practicing for a few minutes before Kumon somehow tripped and ended up on top of her. 

“Oof!” Izumi cried as all the air was pushed out of her. Kumon wasn’t as big as his older brother, but he was still a big guy. 

“Sorry about that!” he cried, elbowing her in the stomach as he got up and looked behind them with a frown. “I’m not sure what I tripped on . . . Well, should we get back at it?” He bounded back into position without waiting for an answer and Izumi turned to glare at the dugout. She was sure Kumon hadn’t tripped on anything other than Genie’s magic. 

“I know that the guy falling on the girl is a trope in manga, but, in reality, having a heavy guy fall on you isn’t really romantic!” 

Genie pursed his lips and shrugged. “Fine.” 

So, the next time, Izumi tripped. Except she wasn’t heavy enough to knock Kumon over and he just caught her, set her up right, and joked that they were taking turns tripping over nothing. She gave Genie another glare, but he didn’t see it since he had one hand covering his face as he shook his head. 

The third time, Izumi and Kumon both tripped with Izumi landing on top, her legs on either side of his waist. She let out a sigh. “Sorry, Kumon.” 

“U-u-uh, it’s okay,” Kumon said. She looked up and was surprised to see that his face was red as he looked anywhere but at her. “Here let me help you up.” One of his hands brushed her bare thigh and he jerked both hands back as though they’d been burned. His voice was a few pitches higher than normal when he spoke again. “Or maybe I’m just making things worse. Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” she assured him as she got up. This dream was probably the most ridiculous of them all. She hoped it would be over soon. 

~.~

While Izumi was busy practicing her swing, Genie appeared next to Kumon. The boy had blushed earlier, so that was a sign of something at least, wasn’t it? 

“Hm, maybe you should try to get closer to her to help teach her?” he suggested. 

Kumon looked confused. “What good would that do? Then I’d just be in the way.” 

“No, no. Getting close is a time-honored way to teach athletes proper form so you can physically adjust their form and show them how to do it. Sure, it might be awkward if your coach or one of your teammates did that with you, but you and the director are a man and a woman. It’s different.” 

Kumon flushed again. “Um, I don’t see why I should treat the director differently than I would my teammates. The theater is kind of like a team, so we’re kind of like teammates.” 

Genie wanted to bang his head on a wall. Clearly, this had been a mistake. “But don’t you think it would be nice to get closer to the director?” A new idea occurred to him, making him perk up. “Your brother would like to get closer to her, you know. Juza thinks very highly of the director.” Kumon followed his brother in everything, right? Surely a woman worthy of Juza’s consideration was one Kumon should pay attention to as well. 

Kumon seemed to take a few moments to puzzle that out. “Well, I think the director is five years older than Juza, but I guess that’s not that much . . .” He grinned. “The biggest problem between them right now would be a difference in maturity, but Juza is way more mature than other guys his age like Banri, so there’s no problem! Awesome! I’ll totally support him! I think he and the director would make a good couple!”

“No, that’s not—” 

Kumon took off before Genie could finish his sentence, but yelled over his shoulder, “Thanks for the advice! I’m going to go talk to the director about how awesome my brother is to help him out!” 

Genie buried his face in his hands. How had he not seen that coming?


	21. Citron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citron will just talk like a normal person. I’m sorry if anyone is disappointed . . .

Izumi blinked awake, confused to find herself in a silky nightgown and an unfamiliar room with a somehow familiar design. Her mind flashed to when Chikage kidnapped her, but she’d hadn’t woken to find herself wearing something weird that time, she’d only woken up in an unfamiliar room. 

She looked out the window and the sight made her shoot up in bed. “Is that Zahra?!” Now she knew why the design of the room was familiar. It was Zahran. 

“Mm, it is,” an accented voice confirmed, an arm wrapping around Izumi’s waist as lips brushed against her bare shoulder. “I hope you’re not disappointed. I suppose there are other exciting places to go for a honeymoon, but Zahra seemed a good choice so we could spend some time with my family.”

Izumi’s face turned red as she turned her head to see Citron clinging to her back. “H-honeymoon?” she repeated. This must be Genie’s work then. The thought relaxed her a little bit, but she was still a little unnerved to wake up and find herself in bed with a man, even if that man was one of her actors. 

“Yes,” Citron agreed, laying his head on her shoulder as he stared up at her. He smiled. “This may be just a dream, but I’m still surprised that you’re so surprised. Shouldn’t I be the one waking up surprised to find that I’m on my honeymoon with you?” His look turned thoughtful. “But I guess the genie man already explained to me what is going on.” 

“Right,” Izumi muttered. Of course Genie must have shown up at some point. He seemed to be somewhat avoiding her in these new style of wish dreams. Couldn’t he at least have come up with a different theme? She already went on a ‘honeymoon’ with Azami. “And did this genie man force you to come on a honeymoon with me?” 

Citron eyes widened before he raised his head off her shoulder to shake it. “No, no, that wasn’t what happened at all.”

Tired of staring at him from an awkward angle, Izumi turned toward him. He shifted to make room for her, but kept his arm around her waist. 

“The genie man suggested that I go to Zahra with you and asked what I most wished to do with you here.” He smiled brightly. “I thought it would be most fun to come here together on a honeymoon.” 

Izumi felt her face turn red again. Citron could be difficult to read. Did he think it would be fun to go on a honeymoon with her to Zahra simply because then they could walk around the city together as a couple without any of the other actors around? Or because he liked the idea of someday marrying her? 

“There is much I wish to show you,” he continued. “It’s been so busy the other two times you’ve come here that I’ve had little chance to show you the splendor of my country. And it will be so nice with just the two of us!” 

She relaxed. It appeared her first guess was correct. He just wanted to spend time with her in Zahra without the others around. 

“What should we do first?” she asked, looking out the window at the now semi-familiar architecture. Genie could make pretty elaborate things happen in this dream world of his. She didn’t know how accurate the setting would be, but it still might be fun to explore Zahra with Citron. 

When she didn’t get a response, she turned back to Citron to find him giving her an intense stare. “Citron?” 

His gaze lowered as he ran the backs of his fingers over her bare shoulder and down her arm. “It’s still early to be out,” he argued. “And it would be a shame if I neglected my new bride in favor of sight-seeing.” 

“Citron?” she repeated, her voice a squeak. 

Rather than answering, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Cupping her face, he moved closer, pushing her gently until she lay on the bed. He pulled back to gaze at her and run his thumb over her cheek. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. He kissed her again. “I’ve wanted to get close to you for so long.” 

He moved down to brush a kiss against her neck. “But I feared causing problems by upsetting Masumi.” He spoke the words so close to her that his lips brushed her skin. “And then others developed feelings for you as well.” He kissed along her jawline. “But now I have you to myself.”

He pulled back to stare down at her, worry in his eyes. “Does that upset you, my dear Izumi?” 

He had called her ‘my dear Director’ a few times, and she never knew how to feel about it. Him replacing Director with Izumi made her heart flutter. He was such a goof most of the time that it was easy to forget that he could be alluring when he wanted to be. 

“No,” she promised, cupping Citron’s cheek. “I’m not upset to spend time with you alone.” She smiled. “I was disappointed back on the cruise when you asked to speak to me alone and Masumi interrupted us after only ten minutes. I wanted to have more time with you.”

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. “Does that mean you prefer my company to Masumi’s?” 

“I end up spending more alone time with him than with you since he’s always following me,” she corrected. “It would be nice to get to spend more time talking with you.” She felt that way about many of her actors, but she only had so much time in a day. 

Citron pouted. “We are on our honeymoon. Dream or no, you should say that you prefer my company over that of all the men in the world.” 

Izumi laughed. “You’re right, I should. Citron, there is no one I would rather spend my time with than you. I’m glad we’re on our honeymoon in Zahra without the others here.”

He smiled and kissed her nose. “Thank you, Izumi. There is no other woman I would wish to spend my life with than you.” 

Again, his words made her heart pound. She was pretty sure that Genie hoped that these dreams would make some of her actors start treating her differently in the real world and pursue her romantically, but it might end up being her who treated some of the guys differently because of these dreams.


	22. Tasuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve taken a year long break from writing my own stories due to health issues, but I’m getting back into that, which leaves less time/mental bandwidth for fanfiction. My original plan way back when for Tasuku’s chapter was for him to want to wish for something to help him thank the director for all she’s done for him, but then Genie started rigging the dreams to get what he wanted and this chapter happened instead.

Tasuku gulped, wondering how he’d ended up in this situation. He was kneeling on a large bed where Izumi, wearing only jean shorts and a blue half-shirt, was sleeping. He was wearing nothing but shorts. 

The comforter, sheets, and pillows were all shades of red. Even the curtains by the headboard of the bed were red. He wondered if this was what a room would look like at a love hotel, but they definitely weren’t at a love hotel. For one, the room had no walls. It appeared to continue on forever, eventually disappearing in a misty distance. For two, and more importantly, neither he nor Izumi were the type of people to ever go to a love hotel. So what was going on? 

“This is a dream,” a voice whispered in Tasuku’s ear. He scowled and looked around, but didn’t see anyone. “This is your dream. An opportunity for you to do things you wish to do in the real world, but propriety dictates that you shouldn’t. I suggest you use the time well.” 

The voice vanished and Tasuku’s face heated up. What was he doing having a dream like this? He knew that he had feelings for Izumi and that he was attracted her. How could he not be? When all the other theaters on Veludo Way shunned him thanks to Reni black-listing him, Izumi had welcomed him into her troupe, despite the fact that he’d been a member of God Troupe. More than that, because of her he’d been able to reunite with his best friend and act alongside him once again. He’d learned far more and had far more fun with Izumi and the Mankai Theater than he ever had with Reni and God Troupe.

But that didn’t explain this dream. Was he repressing his feelings for Izumi that much? They both wanted to focus on acting and directing right now, and they were both happy with that decision. But maybe part of him did wish that they were dating while pursuing their dreams. If anyone could juggle both, it was them. And they would both be understanding about not being able to spend a lot of time together. But he didn’t even know how Izumi felt about him. It was arrogant of him to think those thoughts, as though it was a given that Izumi would want to be with him. 

Before he could get into any more thoughts like that, Izumi opened her eyes. He felt himself flush again as he, ridiculously, panicked for a moment thinking that she would think he’d whisked her away to this place. Of course he hadn’t, and this was just a dream anyway. His dream. 

Izumi’s eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest, then jumped to his eyes and stayed there as she blushed. “Um, hi Tasuku.”

“Uh, hi,” he answered back awkwardly. If this was his dream, couldn’t things at least go more smoothly? Why did he have to be just as awkward as in real life? 

Then Izumi seemed to notice what she was wearing. “Are you kidding?!” she exclaimed as she tried to pull her half shirt down lower, but that just exposed the top of her chest and Tasuku quickly looked away. “I don’t have the body type to wear this!” she complained. 

“Sorry,” Tasuku said, feeling guilty that his subconscious had dressed her in a way she’d never choose to dress. He glanced at her, then away again. “Though I think you look good.” 

Izumi stopped fussing with her shirt. “Oh, you don’t need to apologize, Tasuku. I doubt this is your fault.” He looked at her again and found her blushing and looking shy. How could something so small be so adorable? “So, um, what are we doing?” 

Tasuku’s heart pounded in his chest. He’d heard of people having romantic dreams like this, but people never talked about them being so awkward. But part of him didn’t want to waste it. He didn’t know if he and Izumi would ever be together in real life, but if he could at least have this dream . . . 

He reached down and brushed the backs of fingers along the bare skin of Izumi’s side and was pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath. He looked into her eyes as he asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

She nodded. He moved over her, careful to keep his weight on his legs and arms so he wouldn’t crush her, then he lowered his lips to hers. He was tentative, barely brushing his lips against hers and applying light pressure. It’d been a long time since he’d dated and, even in a dream, he didn’t want to mess this up. 

One of Izumi’s hands came up to cup the back of his head, her fingers burrowing into his hair and her fingernails lightly grazing the back of his neck and head. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. 

He increased his pressure against her lips a little, transferring most of his weight to his left arm as he wrapped his right arm under Izumi, pulling her closer so her bare stomach was pressed against his. 

She made a noise, her grip on his head tightening as her other hand came up to grip his shoulder. 

He moved his lips to her neck, kissing his way up and down. Whenever she wore her hair up, he’d catch himself wanting to kiss her neck. Something about seeing it bared just always felt enticing to him. She tasted as good as he thought she would. 

After a moment, she pulled him back up to her lips, her hands sliding up and down his back. He’d been embarrassed about his lack of a shirt at first, but now he was grateful for it. He liked the feeling of Izumi touching his skin directly. The one bad thing about this dream was that he was sure it’d drive him crazy not to know if she tasted like this in real life. 

~.~

Genie both congratulated himself and berated himself for how well this turned out. How could he have not set things up better from the beginning in these dreams? Oh well. Genie’s could grant each human up to three wishes. He would just try again. And maybe this time, the Mankai actors would finally be pushed to try something in real life. Particularly if he mixed a little jealousy into the dreams . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With my new time constraints, I don’t know how much more I’ll write for this, but I’m going to try! I want to do Guy and Homare (and maybe Taichi) since they’re the only ones I haven’t done. If you want to see any of the guys a second time with Genie (probably) managing to create a sexier dream with them and Izumi, let me know! Or a particular pairing of guys you’d like to see with Izumi if Genie decides to go a little wild . . .


	23. Homare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to stellafleur for requesting Homare. He was so much more fun to write than I expected.

“Look,” Genie said to Homare. “You didn’t really make the cut, because I think you’ll ruin it.”

“Excuse me?” Homare interrupted, putting a hand to his chest. “I didn’t make the cut? Then clearly this must not be worthy of a man of my talents. I have no interest in participating in such things, Sir. A man such as myself has too many demands on his time to go around wasting it.” 

“You don’t even know what cut you didn’t make. Would you let me finish?” 

Homare crossed his arms and frowned. 

“Okay, let me start a different way. I’m your . . . subconscious talking. We need to have a little chat.” Homare looked doubtful, but Genie continued. “What do you think of Mankai’s director? I mean really think of her. Personally. Not as your director, but as an important woman in your life.”

Homare’s brow furrowed. “I’m not sure I can think of Izumi without including the thought that she is my director. That’s how she entered my life, after all, but . . .” He trailed off into thought, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait, I don’t believe you are my subconscious, so why should I answer your question? My subconscious would have far more grace and poise then you. He would speak with eloquence and –” 

“Maybe you don’t know yourself as well as you think you do,” Genie interrupted. “Actually, you’re part right. I see why you’re confused. You see, people have multiple subconsciouses. Subconsciousnesses? Anyway, the one you’re thinking of is your subconscious that revolves around your poetry. And, yes, he is extremely, er, graceful. A subconscious among subconsciouses, truly, but I am your subconscious around your romantic feelings, an area where you feel less confidence in life, yes? That’s why we need to have this talk.” 

“But you spoke about me making not really making the cut,” Homare said slowly, then looked panicked. “Did you mean making the cut for having a romantic relationship? I am truly too emotionally broken after all?!” 

“Um, well, yes and no? Your poetry is getting in the way, you see. It’s an important part of who you are.”

“We are,” Homare corrected. “My subconscious self is still part of myself.”

“Um, right, poetry is an important part of who we are. It helps define us and has led to many great things in our life, but it can’t be the only thing.”

“It’s not the only thing. I’m an actor as well. I’ve grown greatly, I apologize, I meant we’ve grown greatly through our years at Mankai, and it has serviced our poetry as well!”

“That right there!” Genie cried, pointing a finger at Homare. “That right there is the problem, you bring everything back to poetry. Everything. We’re having this discussion so I can help you work out your romantic feelings without bringing poetry into it.”

Homare looked disgusted. “Poetry is the very language of romance. How can one possibly work out their romantic feelings for another without involving poetry? Are you certain you are part of my subconscious?” 

Genie sighed. This man was impossible to talk to. “If you could have any wish with Izumi that did not involve poetry, what would it be?”

Homare put a finger to his lips as he thought. “Well, anything would be superior with the addition of poetry, but I suppose if you took that out . . . I would want to show my appreciation for Izumi and express my feelings for her since I know I am not very good at that and probably don’t do it enough.”

“You know,” Genie began, “a good way to express your feelings is also through physical touch to help convey to the other person how much they mean to you and how much you want them in your life. Here in this dream space would be a good time to practice that.”

“Touch the director?” Homare repeated, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Yes and I’m sick of this conversation, so we’re just going to go for it.” He shook a finger in Homare’s face. “You better do this right, or I won’t let you do this again.” He waved his hand and an idyllic forest with a burbling creek surrounded them, the leaves around them just starting to change colors for autumn. “Here’s a lovely setting. I’ve given you some nice clothes.” 

Homare looked down in surprise to see that he was wearing a white suit with bronze accents. 

“And I’ll dress Izumi up nice as well.” He narrowed his eyes. “No poetry. And remember to use touch to express your feelings.” 

Genie disappeared and Izumi took his place, dressed in a bronze gown. She sighed and shook her head, muttering, “How is it practical to be in a dress in the woods?” She sighed again before pasting on a bright smile. “Hello, Homare. Do you have anything in particular planned for today?” Despite the ridiculousness of being in a heels and dress in the woods, she was relieved to not be in a bed this time. That last dream with Tasuku had been intense, and it was a little hard to look him in the eyes without blushing the next day. 

“Er, yes, I suppose we should take a walk along the creek,” Homare said, internally cursing his subconscious. Couldn’t he have given him more time to prepare and think things out? At least Izumi looked lovely in her gown with her hair up in a chignon. Though she looked darling in her normal jeans and t-shirt, it was nice to see her dressed up. She could be so elegant when she wanted to be.

“Perhaps we could hold hands?” he suggested, holding out his hand for hers. She slid her hand into his and he smiled at the sensation of her skin against his. “Your hand feels so small in mine,” he said as he interlaced their fingers. “You have such a big personality that I forget how small you are.” 

“Do I?” Izumi asked, a little concerned that Homare of all people felt she had a big personality. 

“Of course. How else could you manage such a large troop of so many unruly men? It’s your never-ending energy that empowers us to give our all during practice and continue to grow as actors and be motivated even when things are hard.” 

Izumi blinked, surprised at his words. “Thank you, Homare,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand. He really did say the sweetest things sometimes. 

Homare seemed caught off guard by her gratitude, his cheeks tinging pink. He gave a small cough. “Yes, well, I’m sure I’m only saying what we all feel.” 

They continued walking and Homare had to cut himself off several times from waxing eloquent about their surroundings. This no poetry rule was so hard! And he still didn’t understand the reason behind it. 

After a while, Izumi stopped, pulling Homare to a stop as well due to her joined hands. “Is something wrong, Homare? You haven’t said a single poem despite our beautiful surroundings.” Was it possible this was a real dream and not a Genie-created dream? When she’d spotted Homare she’d been sure Genie was the one behind this. And these dreams felt a little different anyway, so she was pretty sure she could pick them out from real dreams by now, but no way would the real Homare have not spouted off at least three poems by now. 

Homare waged an internal battle. Izumi had practically just asked for a poem. Didn’t that mean he should give her one? Clearly, she was feeling the lack just as much as he was. What was the use of spending time with a genius poet if one did not get to benefit from their genius poetry? 

He opened his mouth, but then remembered his subconscious’ warning that he wouldn’t get to do this again if he didn’t do it right. He wasn’t quite certain what ‘this’ was, but if it meant spending time with Izumi, practicing how to talk with her and interact with her in a more romantic way while in his dreams, then he didn’t want to ruin it. On the heels of that thought came Genie’s words that touch could also be used to express feelings. Could a kiss have the same eloquence as a poem? 

His eyes went to Izumi’s lips and he tugged her closer, his free hand cradling the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers. She made a soft sound of surprise, but didn’t pull away. He kept his touch light, treating her like she was porcelain in an effort to convey how precious she was to him. 

Disentangling his fingers from hers, he gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head higher and deepening the kiss. Her arms came up around his shoulders, pulling him closer and he thrilled that she wanted them closer too. 

He pulled back and smiled at the dazed look in her eyes. “A kiss can be a type of poetry as well,” he informed her. 

“Oh!” she said, wondering if he’d been planning that line the whole time they’d been walking. The line made sense in a Homare kind of way and was really kind of cute. Maybe this was a Genie dream after all. 

“Shall we continue our walk?” he asked, talking her hand again. 

“Yes,” she agreed, interlacing her fingers with his. There was something comforting about holding his hand. Though as they walked, she really hoped that the next time Homare spouted off poetry, she didn’t think about him kissing her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may need to have more conversations between Genie and the actors. I quite enjoyed his interaction with Homare (but maybe it’s just fun because not even Genie knows how to handle Homare). I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! They were great motivation for writing this chapter today, lol.


	24. Taichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I caved, and Taichi gets a chapter. Or maybe Genie caved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more from the main cast! Though Sakura23 pointed out that there is the ensamble cast who Genie could pull from. Genie would only pull the ones who he thinks would be romantic, but writing those might be fun! And Genie trying to make Yuzo fall for Izumi might be really funny.

Genie sighed. The stupid puppy had made him feel bad. Taichi was in college now and Genie found out that he carried a picture of the director in his wallet. It was too adorable for him to ignore, so he was going to let Taichi have a wish dream. He hoped he didn’t regret it.

~.~

“Hey cool, a beach dream,” Taichi said as he gazed around at the gorgeous beach around him. It looked empty other than him in his swim trunks, which was a little disappointing. Sure, having a beach to yourself might be fun, but wasn’t part of the fun going to the beach seeing cute girls to flirt with? 

“I’m glad you feel a beach dream is cool,” a voice whispered through Taichi’s mind, making him jump. He shivered, rubbing his arms as he searched for the voice. He really hoped this wasn’t about to turn into some creepy nightmare. “But wouldn’t the dream be even better if your precious director was here?” 

Suddenly, Izumi appeared nearby in a bikini. Taichi felt himself blush beat red. “Doesn’t she look lovely?” the voice in his mind purred. “This dream is for you, Taichi, and you get to do whatever you want.” 

Taichi’s face burned hotter. What was he doing having a dream like this about the director?! She was amazing, of course, and way good looking, but he was sure he was too young to capture her attention. Still, he’d spent over two years in the Mankai theater now, and the more time he spent with Izumi, the more he wanted to find a girl just like Izumi to be with, though he wasn’t sure if that was possible. She was one of a kind with her amazing devotion to theater, the incredible care she put into her actors, and her adorable-yet-awful obsession with curry. 

Though Masumi still hadn’t given up on Izumi falling for him one day. Taichi wasn’t sure if he should admire him or pity him. But maybe now that he was in college, Izumi saw him a little more as a man. He could always hope, right? And if this dream was anything he wanted, then maybe it would at least be true in this dream. There was no reason for him not to enjoy having a fantasy play out in a dream. 

“Izumi!” he called out, smiling brightly. “Your swim suit is super cute!”

“You think?” she asked, looking down at her red bikini. “I normally wear one piece swim suites. I don’t really think I have the body type for bikinis.”

“Are you kidding? You look great!” So great that he was trying not to just stare at her. The red color felt particularly enticing, though he didn’t know why. Was there something biological about it? He thought maybe there was since there was so much red around whenever it was Valentine’s day. 

He looked around for something to do and was excited to notice a blown-up beach ball. “Hey, wanna play beach volleyball? I guess we don’t have a net though . . .”

“That’s fine,” Izumi said, relieved that was what was on Taichi’s mind for how they should spend their time. If Genie had put her in this setting with Omi or Tasuku, things might have gone a little too far. “Why don’t we play in the water? That’ll be fun.”

“Yeah!” Taichi agreed. 

They moved to the water, hitting the ball back and forth. Izumi ran for one that went wide and tripped on a rock beneath the waves. 

“Izumi!” Taichi called, running through the water to catch her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught her around the waist before she fell beneath the waves. “Whoo! That was lucky. Did you hurt yourself?”

She looked up at him and he found himself turning beet red as he finally realized the situation he’d placed them in. His hands were resting on Izumi’s bare skin and she was only a couple inches away from him. In real life, he would have immediately let her go while spouting apologies, but this was a dream. In fact, this was like a scene from a movie where the couple would share their first kiss. 

Slowly, Taichi moved toward Izumi, afraid she would move away, but she stayed still, like she was waiting for him. His heart pounding, he placed his lips against hers. Her arms moved around his shoulders and he felt his heart leap with joy. She was kissing him back! He pulled her closer, then pulled back suddenly. 

“You didn’t answer before. Did you get hurt?”

She smiled at him. “No, I didn’t. I tripped on a rock, but I’m fine. Thank you for catching me.”

“I’ll always catch you,” he promised, then felt like that was a stupid line, but, hey, this was just a dream, right? He wondered if after this he might have the confidence to flirt with Izumi for real and how she would react. Maybe he’d get up the nerve to try soon.


	25. Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a spoiler for Act 8 if you haven't read it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing Homare’s chapter for Wish Round 2!, I was inspired with how I want Guy’s chapter to go! Now I just have to think on who from the ensemble cast would be fun to write. Probably none of the younger ones will appear because Genie has given up on them being romantic at this point. He’s learned his lesson one too many times!

Izumi gave the unfamiliar clothes she was wearing a suspicious look. She was pretty sure they matched the formal wear she’d seen in Zahra, which maybe made sense since this dream had to be Guy’s dream. He was the only actor left. The question was, what was the theme of this dream? 

She didn’t know Guy well enough to guess how he would react to whatever Genie was scheming, but, given Guy’s past, he might not know what to do with a romantic situation. He’d spent so long believing he was an android that the thought of a romantic relationship might be foreign to him.

Guy suddenly appeared in his normal attire, making her jump. 

“I apologize for frightening you, Princess,” he said, taking her hand and bowing low over it. “I only came to fetch you for your breakfast.” He brushed a light kiss across the back of her hand before raising up. He kept hold of her hand as he led her to a table laid out with a sumptuous breakfast. 

He kept hold of her hand until he pulled out a chair for her and sat her down in it. Despite this being a dream, she couldn’t deny being excited to eat the meal in front of her. Though she was a bit weirded out by the scenario. So she was a princess and Guy was what, her attendant? Her servant? 

She wished she knew what Genie had told Guy about this dream and what was going through his head. Genie seemed to have thrown out the whole ‘ask for a wish’ thing a while ago and was just doing whatever he wanted now. Not knowing how his powers worked, she didn’t know if Genie was plucking out a version of a wish out of her actors’ heads, or if he was taking a thought or dream they’d had and twisting it to suit his own purposes. 

She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn’t catch what Guy was doing until he was holding a fork filled with a bite of omelet up to her face. She blushed and backed away. “Um, I can feed myself.” Even if she was supposed to be a princess with Guy serving her, she was certain that royalty at least fed themselves. 

Guy shook his head, keeping the fork in place. “It is my duty to make sure you eat a proper meal and I will not shirk my duty, Princess.” 

They stared at each other, Guy’s gaze steady, Izumi’s flustered. He didn’t seem inclined to back off and she remembered Genie’s threat during Azami’s dream that Genie could keep her trapped in the dream if she didn’t comply. Slowly, she leaned forward and took a bite. Guy gave her a pleased smile before dipping the fork into another dish and holding it up for her. 

This was definitely the most embarrassing dream by far, but she couldn’t deny that the happy smile on Guy’s face as he fed her made her heart flutter. 

~.~

An odd man had come to Guy at the beginning of this dream and asked if Guy wished to be closer to the director. Of course the answer to that was yes, and he’d thought it would be nice to be able to serve Izumi. 

Citronia had ordered that Guy be Izumi’s attendant for one day in the real world and he’d rather enjoyed serving her. He was grateful for the opportunity to do so again. Though it was only in a dream world, that allowed him to push the boundaries just a little in a way he wouldn’t in the real world. The little blush on Izumi’s face as he fed her made him happy, as did the pleased noises she couldn’t help making when she ate something she found particularly delicious. 

He was truly grateful for the opportunity he had to work at Mankai and get to know Izumi. He hoped he’d be able to grow closer to her in the real world as well.


End file.
